


搏击俱乐部｜Fightclub

by Lucas0915



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, OBKK - Freeform, オビカカ
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 52,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucas0915/pseuds/Lucas0915
Summary: 带土最好的朋友阿飞成立了一个地下俱乐部，他们打算炸翻这个世界。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, はたけカカシ＼うちはオビト, 旗木卡卡西/宇智波带土
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 现代pa｜退役警察土x作家卡｜双重人格

带土的双手被反绑在椅背上，或者说他以为自己的双手正被反绑在椅背上。如今他的脑子就像一锅隔夜的奶油炖菜，现实和幻想间的那条线变得模糊不清。  
一把手枪塞在他嘴里。  
枪直捅到喉咙口，干呕的冲动让带土忘记了自己的处境，他开始琢磨这把枪究竟有多脏。  
一把枪塞在你嘴里，于是你最多只能哼哼。  
带土哼了几句，然后站在他面前的黑发男人把枪拔了出来，牵出一丝唾液，摇晃着朝带土的大腿坠了下去。  
脏，带土想，接着脑子里出现卡卡西那张臭脸。为什么不洗澡，带土？为什么不收拾桌子，带土？为什么——  
为什么一声不吭地消失了，带土？  
人在半睡半醒间的思路就像一列刹车失灵的火车。火车一路驶向前，但你不知道铁轨会带你到哪里。或许铁轨上头还会躺着几个胡子拉碴的醉汉，瞪着三天没睡的眼睛，捏着酒鬼口中的“最后一瓶”。  
火车从他们的身体上碾过去。  
是的，说的就是你，宇智波带土。你的火车，你那失灵的脑子，你知道自己害了多少人吗？  
“到最后的时刻了，带土。你想说些什么？”黑发男人微笑着问他。  
他听起来像是在微笑，实际上带土不知道这个混蛋笑没笑，即使到现在，他仍然戴着那个该死的橘色漩涡面具。廉价的塑料质感和粗糙的涂装，像是那些商贩在夏日庆典上摆出来哄小孩的。  
他说他叫阿飞。事到如今即使是带土也能猜出这个名字不过是个拙劣的假名。带土想不通卡卡西为什么会愿意和这种家伙做爱。连自己——卡卡西的青梅竹马，都一直没有机会和他做爱。  
原因很简单，他宇智波带土是个软蛋。  
“去你妈的。”带土说，朝阿飞身上吐口水。  
阿飞原本是带土最好的朋友，勉勉强强和卡卡西并列第一。  
带土不怕什么手枪，不怕什么殴打。两年前带土还是警察，那时候他天天和这些东西打交道。  
你没法用这些东西威胁一个警察，即使他在两年前就被迫退役，即使他混得像个落魄的流浪汉，街上最下三滥的混混也敢戏弄他几句。  
你没法用这些东西威胁一个警察，除非——  
带土听到脚步声。  
他抬起头盯着黑洞洞的门口，从额上滑下的汗水刺得眼睛很疼。他眯起眼睛，收拢视线。  
他听到挣扎和咒骂的声音，伴随着越来越杂碎的脚步声。这些声音混入他的炖菜脑子，变成毫无意义的杂乱轰鸣。  
除非——  
他看到旗木卡卡西，双手被两边的黑衣人钳制住，从黑暗里冒出来。  
“人给你带来了，长官。”黑衣人说。  
卡卡西的挣扎停下了，两个年轻人也随之松开力道。   
一时间这个地方没有任何声音，但任何一件事的终章都该配有音乐。阿飞正坐在一个铁制文件柜上，他用枪托咚咚敲出某种节奏。  
这个文件柜本来属于一个在这栋楼里工作的年轻人。他拼命读了几年书，把自己送到这个屁大点的办公室里，每天上班做的第一件事就是把脑子交给老板。这栋楼属于一家报社。以前卡卡西的父亲就在此供职，后来他死了，因为他拒绝上交脑子。  
如今阿飞准备把这栋楼炸飞。  
足够的胶质炸药，把它们包在地基支柱上，用沙袋压实封好，这样就能把支柱直接炸倒。你可以用这个法子搞倒随便哪幢高楼。  
阿飞的爆破小组会在地下停车场点燃炸药，然后这幢楼会向下倾倒。八十度，七十度，四十五度，接着砰一下砸在隔壁的银行上。  
第二天，那个年轻人来上班时，会看到自己的办公桌从中间断开，埋在一堆屏幕碎掉的台式电脑里。  
职业素养让他第一时间掏出相机拍照，记录下自己被几个精神病断送的职业生涯。因为他是记者，跟卡卡西的父亲一样。  
卡卡西惊愕地张嘴，吐出宇智波带土用脚趾也猜得到的话：“你说要去警局，带土，你在这儿做什么？”  
他的大作家旗木卡卡西，即使到了这种关头也还是举止文雅，说话不带脏字。带土想，换了自己，被这样卷到了神经病的疯狂幻想里，自己或许早就把对方的祖宗问候了三百遍。  
在这儿做什么？好吧，好一个难回答的问题。别指望带土失控的大脑会给你什么满意答案。他现在有三分之一的脑子在希望那把枪能走火，一下崩穿阿飞的下巴；另外三分之二在想，他怎么让卡卡西活着离开？  
此时阿飞站了起来。他用颇为巧妙的姿势让那把枪在食指上打转，然后一下指向卡卡西的脑袋。  
“还有三分钟，”他唱歌似的说，“一切结束，尘埃落定。世界会被重启。”  
他们的世界会被重启。  
你瞧，问题就出在这儿。他们之间是个三角。  
带土想要阿飞，阿飞想要卡卡西，卡卡西想要带土。  
还有三分钟，他们就会变成废墟上的两具尸体。  
还有三分钟。  
带土闭上眼睛。  
他全都记得。

先是失眠。  
带土已经三天没合眼了。他躺在床上，思考自己究竟有没有睡过。他闭上眼睛，黑暗在眼前层层套环。  
失眠让你头重脚轻，好像有人往你脑子里灌了水泥。  
偶尔带土会听到手机响铃，他一跃而起，在一片黑暗中摸索着找到那个不断尖叫着的冰凉长方体。但是屏幕熄着，静悄悄的。这只是带土的脑子和他开的玩笑之一。  
做警察时，带土从来不敢把手机静音，因为随时随地都有电话打来叫他出任务。  
他在凌晨三点被叫醒，收拾简单的行李出门，到车程两天的镇上追捕犯人，然后在一个月后的凌晨六点回家。料理台上还摆着他原本打算作早饭吃掉的牛奶吐司，当然早就已经坏了。  
这样的生活持续了六年。所以当他听到退役的老警察说，自己听到警报声就会心脏病发时，带土并不觉得奇怪。  
68%的警察有轻度忧郁，39%的警察存在焦虑状况。其中程度严重的大约占10%。带土就是那10%。  
警察是和平年代牺牲最多的职业。警察见识的社会阴暗面比普通人一辈子见到的都多。  
带土的心理状况被上层判断为不适合继续任职。  
所以他离开了。带着他在一次爆炸中毁掉的半张脸，带着他的一头白发，带着他的失眠和焦虑。  
警察总是有各种各样的身体问题，因为他们时刻精神紧张，熬夜加班，昼夜颠倒。很多警察的心脏都有问题。你把他送进医院，要给他的心脏搭支架；他会问你今晚能不能出院，他还有工作。  
好吧，好吧。但你可能会死在回去的路上，我得说清楚。  
没事的，每个人都有可能死在上班路上。  
当超过某种程度时，每个人所面对的风险都是一样的。  
顶着这张脸，找工作就成了难事。最后带土回到了他出生的城市，四处托关系，好歹有家出租车公司愿意接受他。但很多人拉开车门，看到带土那张脸，又砰一下把门摔上。这种事情经历多了，带土逐渐觉得自己就像一团被人嚼过又吐在地上的口香糖。  
当然也有人愿意上他的车。那些醉汉，街头混混，哭到神志不清的小姑娘。他们从来不在意握着方向盘的是人还是鬼。  
每天晚上，带土要清理后座上的呕吐物和鞋印，有时是干掉的血。  
从早到晚开着车，透过一块玻璃看这座城市，你能看到平常看不到的东西。街头斗殴，砸掉消防栓的酒鬼，在巷子里虐猫的小孩子，往垃圾桶里放自制炸药的大学生，穿着棉质睡衣挥舞菜刀的精神病，扒手，强盗。  
带土最开始做警察的那段日子里，这些人是他的主要服务对象。跟他们打交道，你很难不沾染上一点江湖气息。带土在那段时间学到的脏话，比他在整个警校四年学到的还多。  
如今他离职了，坐在一辆出租车里，隔着一块玻璃看这些东西。  
你坐在漆黑一片的电影院，你看着大屏幕上演这些陈词滥调，你是局外人。

带土总是去酒吧喝个烂醉。他睡不着，所以他在夜里出门。远处有只狗在叫。  
街上的小混混认出他来，他们说：“哦，你就是那个因为精神崩溃被踢出队伍的条子？”  
小混混有意要找他的麻烦。他们平时不敢招惹带土这样的人，除非在深夜，你有五六个拿着武器的同伴；而你的仇家醉到站不稳脚跟，一拳甚至打不烂一个奶油蛋糕。  
带土的衬衫一角塞在裤子里，一角被拉扯出来。几个混混用棍棒招呼他。  
工地上捡来的铁棍砸在带土骨折过两次的右手，打过钢板的小腿，然后是覆盖着刀伤的背部。他蜷缩在地上，没想反抗。他咬破了自己的舌头，等到口腔盛不住鲜血时一口吐在地上。  
然后带土听到混混们惨叫咒骂着四散开去。说实话，那一刻他还以为是卡卡西来救他了，他以为他和他的小学同学能在这种称得上浪漫的情况下重逢。但是他知道他的作家先生不擅长打架。  
带土抬起头，看到一个带着橘色漩涡面具的黑发男人。  
这是带土第一次遇到阿飞。  
阿飞身手不错。这是带土的第一反应。自己在最佳状态下估计也只能和阿飞打个平手。他仰躺在地上，看着阿飞干脆利落地痛击那几个混混，甚至没弄脏自己的衣服。  
阿飞相当冷静，透出一种斯文的狠劲来。也许是因为那个面具遮住了他的所有表情。  
阿飞说自己喜欢在夜里工作，所以他才会在这儿偶遇带土。一三五，他在一间通宵酒吧做酒保；二四六，他是一间工厂的夜间保安。工厂加工塑料制品，被循环利用的旧塑料味会让你头疼。星期日，他一觉睡到下午。  
阿飞住在离这儿两个街区的独栋别墅里。说是别墅，其实只是一栋破破烂烂的危楼，等着政府或者是一场暴风雨把它彻底拆除。不远处是一家化工厂，周围的活人都搬走了。阿飞就住在那儿。  
后来是阿飞教带土怎么自制炸药。你把冷冻过的橙汁加到等量汽油里，往里撒点锯末，再加点碱水。你就能把一辆小轿车掀翻。  
阿飞知道，所以带土知道。  
阿飞把带土拉起来，扛在自己肩上。  
阿飞说：“老兄，怎么会搞成这样。”  
这是带土第一次遇到阿飞。然后他俩成了好朋友。

还是失眠。  
带土找到他的医生，希望他能给他开点蓝色的巴比妥钠，红色的速可眠，黄色的耐波他。或者干脆给他一剂杜冷丁，让他睡个好觉。心理医生则建议他多做运动，放轻松。  
我试过了，医生。没有效果。  
“再试试。”  
我很痛苦。  
医生建议带土去癌症病友互助会看看什么是真正的痛苦。  
于是带土在报纸上找到离自己最近的那个肠癌互助会。那儿的每个人都深受肠道健康所困，他们没法吸收食物中的营养，人人面黄肌瘦。他们的模样就是那些抽脂的富人或是杂志模特所追求的，像是直接把一层皮蒙在骨架上。  
带土混在病人里。这很方便，你只需要给自己编一个假名写在胸牌上，接着就可以享受免费的咖啡，冥想治疗，病友们的互相倾诉，以及最后，带土最喜欢的拥抱环节。在那里他不是什么因为精神疾病而被迫退役的警察，而是和大家分享同样痛苦的癌症患者。  
每周的白天他是出租车司机，傍晚六点下班后，他去参加各种各样的互助会。周一的肠道癌，周二的性侵创伤互助小组，周三的脑部寄生虫——在病友自述环节，带土总是一言不发，于是大家就假设最坏的情况。带土那头白发和半张脸的伤疤很有说服力。  
如果周围人都觉得你快死了，那么他们就会开始听你说话，而不是只等着轮到自己说。  
带土拥着一个陌生人，两人互相哭湿了肩膀。这是一种发泄，一种重生。  
每个白天他不断死去，每个夜晚他又活过来。  
带土又能入睡了。  
直到那天，他在互助会看到了旗木卡卡西。

说起旗木卡卡西，带土能抄起一把椅子在你面前坐下，从白天一直说到黑夜。  
两人是小学同学，后来又上了同样的初高中。卡卡西的父亲是一名记者，于是卡卡西免不了对写作产生兴趣。他试着写一些简单又精巧的小故事，然后把那几篇东西给带土看。带土不常读书，但他读卡卡西的作品总是像他对卡卡西本人那样乐此不疲。  
他喜欢做卡卡西的第一名读者。  
“我不知道该怎么说，”带土曾说，手里捧着卡卡西的手写稿，“但这就好像你的大脑难得向我敞开一样。”  
“你说的好恶心。”  
话虽这么说，但卡卡西无疑是高兴的，因为写作是他与世界的交流方式。你能从卡卡西的文字里读出他张扬的想象力，其中又有这个年纪的少年身上少见的庞大知识体系作为支撑，那简直是来自大自然的力量。所以带土一直认定卡卡西以后会大有作为，他为自己最好的朋友感到自豪。   
高三那年，带土在准备考警校。但卡卡西的父亲在这时去世了。他的父亲，旗木朔茂是一名记者。他掌握了对当地的某位大商人不利的消息，接着失踪了。警方找到他的时候，他的尸体躺在宾馆的浴缸里，右手手腕垂在外头。手腕内侧有几道刀伤，他是失血过多而死。  
你知道那些有钱人。他们的经理人，助理，管家，律师，保镖，无数的人挡在他们面前，给他们包装和维持一个完美的对外形象，他们的一切都像消过毒的针头——而这位记者先生的手无疑伸得太长了。  
警察迫于上头的压力，草草地立案调查，又草草地结案。尽管很多地方都说不通，最后他们还是把这个案件归入自杀。

此时带土察觉出卡卡西身上自我封闭的倾向，他当然想去帮忙。但是他最近为了警校的事儿忙得晕头转向。他不想靠宇智波家族的力量，他想证明点什么给卡卡西看。  
另一方面，卡卡西也无意麻烦他，或者麻烦带土那个庞大的警察家族。他的尊严不允许他这么做。这一点带土是知道的，那时候卡卡西的自尊心太强了。  
就带土想帮助卡卡西这事儿，两人大吵一架。那时卡卡西的第一本长篇小说才开了个头。带土刚看过一点。  
带土的人缘很好，靠着自己家族的人脉和平时与街坊邻里的交往，他四处打听到了一些风声。关于卡卡西的父亲，关于警察是如何敷衍了事。他把这件事与卡卡西对自己的疏远联系起来。他知道自己出生于警察世家，被卡卡西那样讨厌也是没办法的事。但是至少等他考上警校，他宇智波带土要做一个有底线的警察，一个正义的警察。  
不久卡卡西就自动退出了带土的生活。他退学，搬家，换了一所高中，处理父亲的后事。带土就知道这些。  
卡卡西倒是留下了一封信。带土一直留着，当作护身符揣在外套的内袋里。  
后来带土离家到其他城市读了四年警校，第三年的时候他的奶奶去世了。于是在第三年，他与宇智波家族彻底断绝了往来。接着他做了六年警察。他被爆炸毁掉了半张脸。他开始失眠。  
跟带土搭档的队友牺牲了，带土认为那是自己的责任。他焦虑，自责，一头白发，心脏不好。天一下雨，右手小臂的骨头就开始发酸发疼。  
他接触了太多社会阴暗面，像个被塞满的垃圾桶，臭气熏天，连野猫也不会去里面找食物。  
再后来，他在肠癌互助小组与十年没见的小学同学重逢。

有一瞬间带土以为卡卡西得了癌症。但是第二天晚上，他又在性侵创伤互助会那儿看到了卡卡西。接着第三天。第四天。显然卡卡西没有得病。他似乎和带土一样，是想接触一下所谓真正的痛苦。  
这很正常，你在互助会明白了什么是与死神同床共枕，然后你才能明白什么是活着。  
卡卡西似乎没有认出带土。怪不得他，带土的变化太大了。但带土看到他第一眼就认出了这是自己十二年没见的小学同学。那头银发，那个口罩，那双没精神的眼睛。你不会放过这些特征，虽然这几年带土也快忘记卡卡西的样貌了。如果没有照片，你会忘记与自己最亲近的人长什么样。  
第五天，带土逮着卡卡西悄悄打量自己胸前的名牌，于是他猜想卡卡西大概起了点疑心。带土忍着没有叫卡卡西的名字，他甚至想躲开。他不想被卡卡西认出来。不想让他看到现在这个被打败的自己。  
看到卡卡西，带土又哭不出来了。他麻木地接受冥想治疗，麻木地站起来接受拥抱。卡卡西的谎言映射出带土的谎言。带土是个假货，他没有得病，他来这里蹭免费的咖啡和免费的拥抱。  
带土哭不出来了。于是他又开始失眠。  
这样不行，带土想，我得和卡卡西说清楚。我需要这个互助会，我需要睡眠。而他——他妈的，随便他做什么去。  
这是带土给自己的行为找的理由。不管理由是什么，总不会是他宇智波带土想接近卡卡西。这么多年过去，他不再是那个凭情绪驱动的少年了。  
换句话说，他得给自己的行为冠上堂而皇之的借口。  
再换句话说，他宇智波带土现在是个软蛋。

在周一的肠道癌互助会上，带土从暗处观察自己的小学同学。他发现他变了很多，看上去很疲惫，很礼貌。带土决定在今天和卡卡西说清楚。  
与卡卡西组为一队的是个小个子的女生。骨瘦如柴，面色发黄，看上去随时会倒下。她絮叨又神经质地朝卡卡西诉说自己的状况，卡卡西低下头仔细听着。然后两人拥抱。  
小个子女生只能抱到卡卡西的胸口，卡卡西毫不费力地越过她的头顶看往带土的方向。带土正抱着一个穿蓝色汗衫的胖子，感觉像是抱着一个大水球。他再也忍不住了，于是尽量礼貌地推开了那个哭得抽抽嗒嗒的胖子，而卡卡西也放开了那个小个子女生。  
两人走到角落。  
“卡卡西。”带土说。  
他看到卡卡西的名牌上写着自己的真名。确实，若是在这种场合写他的笔名“斯坎儿”，反倒会更加麻烦。卡卡西现在一定是著名的大作家，带土想，但是为什么从他身上看不出一丝往日那种高傲的气质来？  
带土记得卡卡西垂下目光打量自己的名牌，但他记不清卡卡西有没有叫他的名字。至少在当时的带土心中，名字已经不重要了，他现在谁也不是。  
他们互相打招呼，问了些不痛不痒的问题。再没常识的蠢货也能看出两人都过得挺糟糕，健全的人不会在每天晚上，在各种绝症的互助会里寻求安慰。  
卡卡西甚至没问带土那头白发和伤疤的来源。但很奇怪，他对自己的近况也只字不提。他只语气平平地说：“我是来这里找灵感的。”  
带土决定和卡卡西平分每周的七个互助会。他不能和卡卡西同时参加一个，那会影响他的发挥，让他哭不出来。平分对他们来说很公平。  
两人拘谨得像陌生人。他们互留了电话号码，然后就此别过。卡卡西把一串数字写在一张白纸上。带土把那张纸折了两次塞进外套内袋。  
我永远不会用到这个号码，他想。  
带土就这样和卡卡西重逢了。在肠癌互助会，在咖啡的香味里，在人群低低的说话声中重逢。

见到十二年没见的老朋友，你不可能假装什么事都没发生。  
那天带土和阿飞在街上闲逛，他们什么都聊。阿飞知道很多东西，比如街上的混混会藏在哪些地方嗑药，比如怎么用家里现成的材料造炸药，比如怎么改造出一个绑在手臂上的滑轨，在那上面绑一把枪，穿上件长袖，再一甩手。砰！你的敌人都不知道自己是怎么死的。  
带土向阿飞提起过作家旗木卡卡西。于是路过书店时，阿飞说：“你那朋友的书，这里头或许有卖。”  
我不想看。  
“为什么？”  
因为我不想回忆起以前那两个蠢兮兮的小鬼。带土说，你怎么会明白，你大概一出生就在街上混，知道一百种骂娘的方法。  
“那可不。”阿飞笑嘻嘻地回答他。他勾住带土的肩膀，硬是把他拉进书店。带土很容易就在那里找到了卡卡西的小说。那部他读过一个开头的长篇小说。署名是斯坎儿，与带土料想的一样。书名是《人质R的死亡》。  
阿飞说：“酷啊。”  
书在书店的畅销区。阿飞拿着这书去问店员，这个作家的其他作品在哪里。带土抱着胳膊在一边冷眼看着。  
店员打了个哈欠告诉他们，斯坎儿只出了这一本书。  
“多好的一个青年作家，”店员懒洋洋地说，带土是他今天的第一个顾客，“可惜他再也没法超越自己的第一部作品——据说他写不出别的东西了。”


	2. Chapter 2

“哇哦，”阿飞说，他的声音夸张得足以上台表演，“看来你这位小学同学混得不怎么样。”  
带土捏紧那本书。店员紧张兮兮地瞪着他。  
书封上写着：“天才作家的绝唱——连他自己也无法超越。”  
混蛋，你懂个屁。带土想把写下这句话的编辑揪出来打一顿。他回想起互助会里的卡卡西。卡卡西看起来疲惫得像个真正的中年人。或许他早就找了个什么人结婚，生了一堆孩子，还有十年房贷要还。  
这是这么多年来带土第一次想到，他的卡卡西可能已经变成了个普通人。  
好吧，好吧。或许卡卡西的锋芒消失了。可为什么？他做了什么？世界对他做了什么？  
那时我不该离开的。带土懊恼地捏紧拳头。他后悔自己没有再坚决一些，没有再追问下去。而卡卡西偏偏又是那样要强的人。若是对方表现出一点犹豫或是若即若离，卡卡西就会毫不犹豫地抽身离开，怕自己的感情和依赖成了对方的负担，成了多余的东西。  
偏偏带土又只能对着七十岁以上的老人家心直口快。而对着卡卡西，他的自尊心开始作祟。他想接近他，想了解他，却又拗不过自己的嘴硬。带土深知卡卡西没有安全感，所以戒备和疏离是他的天性。小时候，他花了不少功夫才和卡卡西搞好关系。  
但话又说回来，他见过卡卡西和朔茂在一起时的样子。那时卡卡西身边那股难以接近的力场消失了。带土牢牢记住了卡卡西的这副模样，他希望自己能给他同样的东西。但偏偏那时的他只是个小鬼头，除了一腔热血以外什么也没有。  
卡卡西的父亲离世了，而真相又被绑上一块大石头沉入海底。带土看着卡卡西的脸，却无论如何都没法让他紧皱的眉头松一松。他深感自己的弱小无力，连伸手拍拍他的肩膀都犹豫不决。  
回想起来，两人最后一次见面以吵架收场。吵了什么带土已经记不清了，大概没有明确的论题，他只能记得胸口燃起的怒火震得脑袋发昏。那是卡卡西最不近人情的一次。  
“我只是想帮你！为什么——”  
“我还没落魄到那个程度。”卡卡西生生掐断带土卡在喉咙口的问句，因为他猜也知道那必然是个难以回答的问题。  
“听我说，我可以去问问斑有什么法子。”带土硬着头皮说，说这话就相当于承认他自己什么忙也帮不上。带土原本不情愿和斑打交道，因为他无法赞同斑作为警长的办事风格，这事儿卡卡西也知道。但若是去求斑，或许他能为朔茂做些什么。  
卡卡西毫不费力地捕捉到了带土的微表情。他知道若是这样，带土会欠斑一个大人情。这不知道会给带土之后的警察之路添多少困难。  
“你知道我不想和你那个庞大的家族扯上关系，带土。尤其是现在。”  
“至少让我陪着你。你可以来我家住，奶奶一定会很高兴的——”  
“先专心做好你自己的事吧。”  
自那以后卡卡西就消失了。而带土心心念念着成为精英警长，风头能压过宇智波斑的那种，然后带着他的一身勋章，去帮卡卡西搞定一切。  
结果，他的计划两头都失败了。  
“警官，你在想什么？”阿飞在带土面前摆了摆手，“露出了宿醉的痴呆表情啊。”  
不要叫我警官。只是想起一些事情。  
“关于你的这位小学同学？”  
关于如何让你闭嘴，伙计。  
“你不想去调查一下这是怎么回事吗？”阿飞说，他像个蹩脚的保险推销员。  
我不想，谢谢。你难道想知道花是怎么凋谢的吗？  
带土放下那本书，头也不回地往外走。他很生气，永远是鸡毛蒜皮的小事让你生气。  
阿飞还站在原地，他朝着带土嚷嚷：“你不买吗？”  
当然不买。无聊的赝品罢了。  
最后阿飞拿起一本，他跑到收银台结账。长相斯文的店员紧张地看着他，好像阿飞递过来的是一颗手榴弹。  
“对不起，我那位小兄弟这里有点问题。但我正常得很。”阿飞笑嘻嘻地指了指自己的脑袋。他的半个身子倚在柜台上。  
店员只是看起来更害怕了。这位店员会在今晚五点准时下班，回家和自己正在冷战的同居女友说起这件事。他的女友正生气，丝毫不想搭理他。所以他需要足够有趣又无害的话题才能撬开她的嘴巴。  
他说：“嘿，今天书店来了个怪人。他跟自己说话来着。”

如果那天，那个拿黑色行李箱的男人没有坐上带土的出租车，如果他不是要去郊外的机场，如果带土不是在那儿逗留，热心地帮助一个被旅行团落下的老人，如果老人不是执意要感谢带土，拉着他去吃了晚餐，如果他们吃的不是寿喜烧，没有慢吞吞地给牛肉裹上蛋液——那么带土说不定还能赶在他的公寓被炸掉前回家。  
带土的公寓被炸掉了。首先，那是奶奶留给他的老房子。其次，他没其他地方可去了。所以你不能指望他的心情多好。  
屋里仍然在冒出滚滚浓烟，公寓烧得只剩下一个焦黑的框架。带土的冰箱被炸飞在门口的空地上。拉门敞开着，里头是真空包装的红豆包，几瓶啤酒，几瓶果酱，一袋吐司。还有各种各样的瓶装酱料。带土总赶不及在过期或者吃腻前用完他们。这是独居的缺点之一。  
他从小用到大的木制书桌烧焦了，侧躺在冰箱旁，打翻的番茄酱飞溅在桌角上。桌面上有几道老旧的划痕，是他用美工刀刻上去的。  
小孩子总有往屋子里留下各种标记的倾向。画在墙上的身高标尺，钉在床头的豪言壮语，用美工刀刻在桌面上的“笨蛋卡卡西”。现在这些痕迹都被烧得漆黑。  
带土小时候玩的游戏机掉在桌子背后。那玩意能连在电视机上。笨重的主机和游戏卡带，两个被磨光的手柄。他能在格斗游戏里把卡卡西打得落花流水，但后者总能在解密游戏里占上风。  
带土的文件柜在空地的另一头，抽屉滑开了，各种纸质文件飞散一地。每个人家里都会有这么一个柜子，里头装着那些盖着红章的，看似重要的文件，或者说纪念品。也许是你的毕业证书，入职证书，你的第一张工资条，你的房产证——你以为你拥有这些东西，其实是它们拥有你。  
带土任职时的奖章，奖杯，锦旗，徽章。他把这些和奶奶的照片摆在一起。现在它们是一团跳跃的火，一会儿它们就会变成一小堆白色的灰。带土低头看了一眼奶奶的照片。已经烧到了没法抢救的地步。他的唯一一套西装挂在灌木丛里，左边心脏位置被一根树枝刺破了。  
燃烧的内裤挂在树枝上。  
你以为自己什么都不是了。你回到老家，回到小时候住的地方。你看着那些东西，觉得自己好歹存在过。然后这些东西被烧掉了。  
火能彻底毁灭一切，这就是炸弹的妙处。阿飞有一次这么对带土说。他说得头头是道，带土只能微张着嘴巴傻乎乎地听着。  
幸好卡卡西留下的那封信还塞在带土的外套内袋里，这仿佛是他唯一还能抓住的过去。带土情不自禁地有些感慨，随即对这个念头嗤之以鼻。  
不管是哪个混蛋策划了这场爆炸，他都至少有一点没有料到。那封信一直在带土的外套内袋里，和写有卡卡西手机号的那张小纸条在一起。  
带土呆愣愣地盯着他的公寓。捏拳，放开。有时候你很想挥拳，但是敌人不知道在哪儿。

现场的警察把摔断的奖杯递给带土。“我很抱歉，长官。”他说。他从奖杯上的小字确认了带土曾经是他的同行。  
不需要了，谢谢，麻烦你们处理掉吧。  
警察告诉他，是屋内的煤气泄漏了。软管老化，煤气花了不少时间飘满整间公寓。电冰箱启动时的火花引爆了整间公寓。  
带土做了六年警察，所以能在那位警官张嘴前猜出他要说的话。警察有一套专用的表情跟别人传达坏消息。嘿，别难过，不过你的公寓被人炸了。嘿，别难过，不过你的六百万追不回来了。嘿，别难过，不过你的老婆死了。  
带土刚入职时还不知道如何告诉别人坏消息。他有时会想象他用告知别人坏消息的表情说：“嘿，别难过，不过你的宇智波带土失败了，消失了，死了。随便什么，都一样。”  
“先生，您在听吗？”警察上下打量带土。后者急匆匆朝他扯出一个应急用的微笑。  
“无意冒犯，先生。尽管很多迹象显示这是一场意外，不过为了以防万一，我们还是得问你，你能想到有谁会策划这场爆炸吗？我是说，你和谁结过仇吗？”  
没有，没有。带土摇头。他想起那天被阿飞暴揍的小混混。不过他们要炸也该炸阿飞的房子。  
“确定没有？”  
没有，没有。带土摇头。他想起旗木卡卡西。小时候的卡卡西好斗又好胜，他会咬文嚼字地步步激怒你，看你叉着腰，火冒三丈但又无话可说。可他不会大老远跑过来炸掉你的公寓，他会觉得这很低级。  
“好吧，先生。据我们初步判定，这是一场意外。我们会继续调查，有进展时我们会通知你。你有买保险吧？”  
带土朝他们点点头。他不想纠缠他们，因为他看到他们的黑眼圈，知道他们离吃上一顿饭可能已经过了一个世纪。带土点点头，要往里走。  
“对不起，你现在不能上去。”一个警察拦住他。  
可是我得回家，长官。  
“你有能联系的什么人吗？能麻烦的朋友？给他们打个电话吧，伙计。一切都会好起来的。”警察同情地拍拍带土的肩膀。他们只能做那么多。  
当别人对你说“一切都会好起来的”时，你就知道现状已经挺糟糕了。  
好的，谢谢。

带土拿出手机。他存了阿飞的号码，而写着卡卡西手机号的那张小纸条在他的外套内袋里。他的面前摆着两个选择。  
他的目光滞留在那个摔烂的游戏机上。他曾经那么珍视那台机器，或许是珍视他和卡卡西用游戏机消磨过的一个个午后。  
小时候你想办法杀时间，长大后时间想办法杀你。  
游戏机被烧得只剩下一个大致轮廓，发出一股烧焦的臭塑料味，这让带土想起阿飞告诉他的那个塑料制品厂。  
臭塑料味。卡卡西的信。两个选择。  
最后带土伸手掏出那张纸条，输入号码。他的手很稳，心跳要比他想象中缓慢。对面没过多久就接起电话。  
“喂？”卡卡西的声音。  
带土一言不发。但周围已经有够嘈杂的了，风声，人声，警笛声，带土的喘气声。对面则相当安静，像是在外太空。  
卡卡西顿了几秒钟。他在思考。他说：“带土？是你吗？我能听到你的呼吸声。”  
这时带土挂断电话。切换页面，选中阿飞的号码，拨出去。一套动作行云流水，好像他本来就打算这么做。59秒后阿飞还是没有接起电话。接着电话被自动挂断了。  
老天啊。带土把手机塞回兜里。看来他今晚得一个人去酒吧喝闷酒，醉到站不稳，出门，被小混混暴揍一顿，然后阿飞才愿意出现，再救他一命。跟这相比，公寓被炸掉根本是小事，是吗？  
这时带土的手机响了。带土手忙脚乱地掏出来，看到屏幕上写着阿飞两个字。他很高兴，又有些失望。  
“喂？怎么？”阿飞懒懒散散的声音。他这会儿该在酒吧做酒保，带土想。  
出了点事，伙计。  
“这会儿正忙。”阿飞听起来比平常冷漠不少，于是带土猜测他那儿大概有其他人在场。  
我需要你。  
这话绝对不会从一个宇智波嘴里冒出来。他们太要强，太不服输。带土对着阿飞能说这样的话。但他不会对卡卡西说。后来带土想到，阿飞的目的正是逼他说出这句话。  
阿飞说：“好吧，我这就来。”

两人在带土公寓附近的酒吧见面。他们坐在远离吧台的卡座里。带土时不时喝一口啤酒，忙着杀死企图复活的神经。轻微麻痹的脑子，整个身子像飘在空中的云。阿飞则一口都不喝。  
“火能彻底毁灭一切，这就是炸弹的妙处。”阿飞说，接着他看向带土，好像刚刚才想起带土的公寓被整个炸掉。  
“无意冒犯，伙计。”  
沾着白色啤酒沫的上嘴唇左右摇了摇。  
没关系。  
“你这些年过得很辛苦。”阿飞朝带土举起酒瓶，“你在为全人类谋幸福，长官。”  
是啊，话是这么说。你知道宇智波家族吗，阿飞。  
“那个尽是精英的警察世家？”阿飞毫不迟疑地回答道。做酒保的好处之一就是你能听到各种各样的小道消息。阿飞脑子里装着这附近的完整资料库。  
我叫宇智波带土，我告诉过你吗？  
“这倒是个新鲜事。”  
我没什么天赋。你知道我得多努力才能跟上那些人，才能背起这个宇智波的名号。  
“听上去有够受的。”  
但是我搞砸了。我试着给这个社会拧紧一个个螺丝，更换掉那些坏零件，确保它运转顺畅——可谁知道这机器是用来杀死我们的。我的同伴因我而死，阿飞。那场爆炸就跟今天这场差不多，当然那次没有什么燃烧的内裤挂在树上。  
带土笑了笑。我的努力太微不足道了，阿飞。我不知道接下来该干什么。我是说，我当然知道我得去联系保险公司，争取最多的赔偿金，再找个廉价旅馆安顿下来——可在那之后呢？  
带土想到旗木卡卡西，他咬咬牙把话咽下去。不知为何，他俩离开那家书店后，他一次也没朝阿飞提起卡卡西。  
“是体制的问题。”阿飞说，他的声音有不可思议的重量感，“那是仅凭个人力量绝对无法撼动的体制。”  
阿飞开始滔滔不绝。“反过来思考看看，老兄。如果我们把螺丝拧松，把零件砸坏——如果我们摧毁这一切，然后再从头来过。”  
带土扬起脑袋听着，信徒看向教主就是这副表情。  
跟现在一副丧家犬模样的带土不同，阿飞有独立思想，有坚守自我的气魄，有荒诞滑稽的黑色幽默，还有可怕的常识储备。阿飞一身轻松，没有任何羁绊。  
他没有亲人，没有爱人，拒绝社会责任，没有理想追求。  
他没有过去，没有未来。他把时间线徒手拆解，他只活在当下。  
你会问这样的人怎么算活着，但他就是活得比任何人都真实。  
带土现在向往阿飞，就像他以前向往过卡卡西。  
“要真想成事，我们得造自己的机器，老兄。我们得把这群人唤醒，他们这会儿都在梦里呢——这帮人呢，能吃上吐司和煎鸡蛋就觉得自己过得还不错。你要是给他们份闷在写字楼里的工作，让他们有闲钱能在每周末喝一杯小酒，攒点钱能买超大尺寸的电视机，他们就觉得世界真美好了。”  
“其实大家都是输家，带土，你明白吗，我们都输给了钱，输给了这个庞大的资本主义机器。只要这个机器还在运转，真正的公平就永远没法实现。只要这个机器还在运转，永远都会有人在朝前冲时栽跟头，你那小学同学的老爸，叫什么来着——管他的，听你说，他不就是因此而死的吗？”  
是啊，阿飞，确实如此。  
两人抬起手，碰了碰酒瓶。

此时已是深夜，他们喝完了最后一瓶啤酒，摇摇晃晃互相搀扶着走出门。  
“你接下来打算怎么办？”阿飞问。  
我得去找家旅馆。  
“别开玩笑了，伙计。”  
什么？  
“来我家住吧。”  
带土长久地注视着阿飞，深夜的风渐渐吹醒他的脑子。  
什么？别开玩笑了，我给你打电话不是想麻烦你。我有地方可去，你瞧，我带了钱，身份证也在身上，我只要找到随便一家什么旅馆——  
“别客气。”阿飞亲昵地勾住带土的肩膀。如果他没这么坚持，那天晚上带土很有可能被同样在到处乱逛的卡卡西从某个小巷拖回家。这样事情的结局就会相当不同了。  
我不知道该怎么谢你。带土说。  
“打我一拳。”阿飞笑嘻嘻地说，朝带土摊开双手。  
什么？  
“用力打我一拳，快点。”  
为什么？  
“我他妈也不知道为什么。别想这么多，打我一拳。”  
你想和我较量一下？  
“你想那么认为也成，警官。”  
别开玩笑了，阿飞。  
“我是认真的。”  
老天爷啊，你脑子有什么问题？  
“打我。”  
好吧，好吧。你想让我打哪儿？  
“给我一个惊喜。”阿飞说着闭上双眼，“用力打。随便哪里。”  
带土摆出许久未做的格斗姿势。他一拳击向阿飞的肚子，后者吃痛地闷哼一声，朝后退了几步。  
“水平极高的一拳，警官。”阿飞一本正经地说。  
接着他朝带土冲了过来，一拳砸向他的脑袋。带土来不及闪开，脑袋被打得嗡嗡作响。他勉强站稳脚跟，捏住阿飞的拳头，可对方像只疯狗一样毫无章法地扑了上来。两人扭打在一起，不知道是谁的血溅到地上。带土开始冒汗，肾上腺素飙升。阿飞的拳头硬得像铁块，被击中的地方又麻又痛，全身上下的肌肉都尖叫着想要回击。  
这是活着的感觉。这是带土在互助会里寻找的东西。他本来不知道，原来剧烈的疼痛和搏击的欲望也能让你发觉自己活着。  
直到看热闹的路人越来越多，两人才停手。阿飞放声大笑起来。阿飞足够疯狂，而带土开始逐渐喜欢上这样了。这一架会成为搏击俱乐部的开端。在那之后，阿飞和带土又在酒吧后门的空地上打过几次，而围观的人越来越多。这些人中的某一位——如你所见，都是大半夜无家可回的酒鬼——主动提出想要和带土打上一架。带土没有理由拒绝。  
围观的人越来越多，想要加入的人也越来越多。这些人总是隔着液晶屏幕看拳击比赛，看那些英雄拯救世界的电影；一回头却看到塞满了烟头的烟灰缸，半桶凉掉的泡面，东倒西歪的啤酒罐和没完没了的工作。你能想象他们的拳头有多痒，他们多需要活着的感觉。  
于是，一个小小的地下俱乐部就这样成立了。  
半个月后，阿飞和带土会带着一帮人在阿飞所供职的酒吧地下室集合。他们会围着那儿唯一一颗吊起的灯泡站成一圈，昏黄的光线只够照亮半张脸。阿飞站在圆圈的最外围，围着这群人一圈圈地踱步。带土则站在光照不到的地方，敬畏又自豪地听着阿飞抬高了嗓门说话。阿飞像一个真正的领导者，像带土一直想要成为的那样。  
阿飞说：“搏击俱乐部的第一条规则，是你不能谈起搏击俱乐部。”  
人群鸦雀无声。  
阿飞说：“搏击俱乐部的第二条规则，是你不能谈起搏击俱乐部。”


	3. Chapter 3

搏击俱乐部的第一条规则，是你不能谈起搏击俱乐部。这意味着，搏击俱乐部只存在于周六的半夜两点到周日的凌晨六点的这段时间里。  
带土去餐厅吃饭时看到服务员的一只眼睛肿得老高，脸颊上贴着一块敷布。他认出那是上周末来参加搏击俱乐部的小伙子。他身手不佳，肌肉像坨打发的蛋清那样软绵无力，所以被一位卡车司机狠狠揍了一顿。此时他给带土端来肉酱意面，一张脸绷得很紧。带土朝他眨眨眼睛。  
搏击俱乐部的第二条规则，是你不能谈起搏击俱乐部。  
前天还被你锁住脖子猛击脸颊的那个人，今天或许是你的服务生，是你的出租车司机，甚至是你的客户。一夜之间，你发现自己居然认识这么多人。但谁也不提起搏击俱乐部。他们只眨眨眼睛，最多扯动嘴角笑一笑。  
这是阿飞和带土一块儿制定的规则。如果你第一次来俱乐部，那你必须打一架。打架时必须脱掉上衣和鞋子，脱掉那些花里胡哨的饰品。直到一人喊停，一场架才算结束。  
原本，带土被困在深渊和顶峰的半山腰，被困在失去目标的长路和毫无结果的回忆中。与其说活着，不如说是在漂浮。而现在每周六半夜的搏击俱乐部成了他的固定节目。鲜血和疼痛让他找到活着的感觉，效果比互助会要好太多。而且，在他可不会在搏击俱乐部看到自己讨厌的老同学。  
渐渐地，带土的每颗牙齿都开始松动，每块骨头都开始哀嚎。有时一两个熟面孔会坐上带土的出租车，无一例外的，每个人脸上都带着伤疤。平常人看到这种家伙会绕着走，但带土却把那些痕迹看作同类间的暗号。  
对带土来说，这座城市的氛围变了。他发觉睡不着觉的不止他一个人。这些人只是分散在酒吧，健身房，红灯街，通宵影院，或者干脆躺在自己的卧室盯着天花板发呆。而阿飞把这些人聚集在一起，让他们打上一架，在濒死的边缘知道自己还活着。  
打完一架，那些困扰着你的烦心事并没有被解决，但是它们都无所谓了。你的肺在输送空气，心脏在输送血液，大脑不再沉溺于思考没有结果的抽象概念，取而代之的是美好而无害的现实事务——脸上的洞要缝几针？这个伤口几天能好？下一次搏击俱乐部在什么时候？

在俱乐部里，带土有一回被满脸是血的斯文律师骑在背上，那人的膝盖紧紧夹住他的脑袋。他在那一秒确定这位律师先生一定练过散打。他拿着宪法的手就是那只差点让带土轻度脑震荡的拳头。  
搏击俱乐部的下一站往往是医院。医生总是问带土干了什么才伤成这样，搞得整张脸像被揉皱后泡在水里又被踩上三脚的牛皮纸。这时坐在等候室的阿飞就会帮带土找借口。  
“他摔下了楼梯。”阿飞说。  
我摔下了楼梯。带土说。  
带土开始以伤口的愈合周期计算时间，这至少能让他往前看。说起计算时间，带土有一套自己的经验。在他还是警察，脑袋还算正常时，他总会去计算自己到底与卡卡西分别了多少天。  
他用秒分时几个不同的单位分别计算，但数字逐渐往上叠加后就失去了实感。于是带土换了个计算方法。比方说，现在他有三年零五个月没有见到卡卡西了。这一共是1245天，是29880个小时，是吃59760顿午饭，是巡逻14940次街道，是练习19920次射击。  
接下来，带土会想自己还有多久能见到卡卡西。他说的第一句话，卡卡西说的第一句话。他斟酌了许久，却挑选不出合适的字眼。“思念”“爱”“惦记”，这些黏糊糊的词汇跟带土的性格水火不容。最后他决定什么也不说，先给卡卡西一个拥抱。最好自己肩上的奖章能硌疼卡卡西，那么带土就能顺理成章地展开话题，告诉卡卡西他这些年来的丰功伟绩，告诉他自己已经查清楚了是谁一手策划了朔茂先生的死亡，而凶手已经被他绳之以法。  
每到这时带土的想象力就会不受控制地驰骋起来，他沉浸在临时编造的美梦里，嘴角不自觉地上扬。此时他多半在巡逻，坐在驾驶位上，身边是总和他搭档的眼镜男。  
跟警校出生的带土不同，眼镜男是社招入的编制。他精通电子信息技术，对破案之类很有帮助。他没有带土身上那股子江湖气息，也没有带土像火焰那样燃烧着的社会责任感。警察对他来说只是一份讨生活的工作。不过，别的不说，眼镜男很聪明，专业技能强，做事妥当，在人情世故上比带土强上不少。因此和他搭档对带土来说是件乐事。  
一起巡逻的时候，他总能看到带土在走神傻笑。他本以为带土在想自己的梦中情人，结果一问才知道是他的小学同学。  
一个红灯，他们的车停在黄昏时空无一人的街道上。这座城里的人们还没有下班，还被困在办公室里。当他们下班后街上又会是另一幅光景。充满活力又危机四伏。  
“小学同学？”眼镜男问。  
“差不多。”带土有些不自在地移开视线，盯着后视镜里的夕阳。  
“为什么现在不去联系他？”  
“时机未到。”带土神秘地说。  
“可别错过了时机。”眼镜男语气平淡地说，他说话总像在背数学公式，“世界的变量太多，运行速度又太快。”  
“那家伙没那么容易变的。”带土盯着红灯的倒计时，想着卡卡西那张倔强别扭的脸。那时的卡卡西把七情六欲藏在口罩后面，藏在漆黑的眼底。因此带土每天的乐趣之一就是制定各种计划，试图解锁卡卡西的更多表情。  
“啊，笑了。”  
“原来卡卡西也会被吓到啊哈哈哈哈哈！‘从背后悄悄接近’作战大成功！”  
吃完好吃的刺身料理后，卡卡西偶尔会露出像猫咪一样满足的表情。如果在运动项目中胜过他的话，那副不甘的表情带土永远也看不够。  
那么，要怎么让这家伙哭出来呢？带土苦恼地挠挠头，最终想到要带卡卡西去看一场电影。那时候他们的生活太美满，只能从文艺作品里找材料刺激泪腺——说不清楚这究竟是幸运还是不幸。  
带土特意做全了攻略，挑了一部战争片。两名曾为旧友的战士在战场上重逢，却身处不同的阵营，且谁都以为自己是正义。他们在别人看不见的地方厮杀，争吵，互相劝说，再争吵，再厮杀。镜头时不时转向两人的过去。费了不少拳头，子弹，鲜血和口舌；费了不少顾左右而言他的告白和欲擒故纵的猎杀，一方终于劝服了另一方。谁加入谁都不重要，重要的是他们俩终于站到一起并肩作战了。  
带土曾以为泪点在这儿。他看见两位士兵站在一起，仅是站在一起而已，当时的场合不允许更多的肢体接触和私人情感，一切私事都得让步于更高利益。但两人仅是站在一起就露出了笑容，这副影像和他们的过去重合起来。此时带土的眼泪已经止不住了。  
但这到底是一场战争，战争就会有牺牲。子弹射中了其中一位士兵，血溅到另一位的脸上。他们短暂地重修旧好，接着分隔阴阳两地。只花了——我想想，大约半个小时，一顿不怎么考究的午餐的时间。你以为你那已经死去的老友回来了，接着他第二次在你面前死去。死亡用硝烟的味道，涌出的鲜血，涣散的瞳孔证明这个事实。  
裁判吹响终局的哨声，法官敲响手里的法槌，死神挥起又落下的镰刀——一切都结束了。  
士兵孤身一人站在战后的废墟中。  
带土再也忍不住了。他无声地大哭起来，使劲用袖口擦着眼泪，差点打翻了爆米花。他此时已经忘记了自己的计划是要看卡卡西哭的表情。他沉浸在这电影剧情里，沉浸在这种无可奈何的宿命感中——那是超越他年纪的重量。  
此时卡卡西握住他的手。一双干爽有力的手，带土无数次见过这双手在电脑键盘上翻飞的样子。泪眼朦胧的带土睁开眼睛拼命去看卡卡西的表情。他隐约想起自己的计划。  
但卡卡西没有哭。带土的计划失败了。卡卡西只是专注地看着带土。  
那是温柔的表情。  
红灯的倒计时结束了，黄灯短暂地一闪而过。绿灯亮起来。  
眼镜男挂上两档起步。  
“谁像你这么幸运。”带土结束了他的回忆，笑着对眼镜男说，“年纪轻轻就已经有未婚妻了。”  
眼镜男已经和他的女友订婚了，两人正在策划婚礼。他就是带土死去的队友。带土把他殉职的消息告诉他的未婚妻时，她没有要失控的迹象，只是出奇冷静地告诉带土：精神病不该来当警察。她认为是带土的精神问题导致了她的未婚夫的死亡。  
带土只能承认她说得对。那时他失眠严重，谁都认为他的状态不适合继续工作。可他非要撑下去。  
总而言之，带土最终还是没见过卡卡西哭出来的表情。他大概在朔茂去世那天哭了。但那天带土不在。

这是带土生活中的变化之一。之二是，他搬去和阿飞住了。  
他们住在阿飞那栋租来的危房里，到处是戳出的生锈的钉子，随便挂上哪个就能让你得破伤风。夏季暴雨频发的时期，房顶总是会漏水。每到这时他们就得拉掉屋里所有的电路，否则地上的积水就能一次干掉两个人。  
带土睡在阿飞隔壁的房间，他半夜总能听到阿飞的呼噜声，磨牙声和含糊不清的梦话。阿飞的存在让他安心。  
离开卡卡西以来，带土有意无意寻找着心理和生理上的替代品，没有哪个人像阿飞这么合适。合适的形状大小和温度，完美地嵌入他心中的空洞。  
这栋偏僻的独栋别墅一共有三层，有很多空出的客房。带土问阿飞为什么一个人租这么大的房子。阿飞摆了摆手，说时候到了带土自然会知道。  
他们通常在底楼活动，北面是厨房和餐厅，从后门出去还有个破败的庭院。庭院的角落长满杂草，堆着乱七八糟的杂物，正中央摆着从垃圾场拖来的旧沙发。天气好的时候阳光会照在上面。  
刚住进来时，带土在阿飞的餐桌上看到了卡卡西写的那本小说，封皮已经被拆掉了。他立刻质问阿飞为什么把这种东西摆在家里。不论从哪个角度来看，带土都有些反应过度了。阿飞倒是满脸不当回事的样子，他坦然承认自己对带土的这位小学同学有些兴趣。  
“听你说，他长得不错。”  
我没说过这话。带土急忙否认。  
“你说过。”阿飞穷追不舍。  
好吧，就算我说过。这算不了什么。我对他没有一丝兴趣，你爱做什么都随便你。  
“说起这个，带土，我倒是有些关于卡卡西的消息。”  
带土嘴上说着不感兴趣，但他没有阻止阿飞说下去。  
阿飞说，卡卡西的一位编辑恰好是他所在的酒吧的常客。他名叫大和，是个长相可靠的年轻人。带土听到这儿忍不住哼了一声，虽然他也不知道为什么。  
“重点在这儿，”阿飞说，抬高了音量，“他说那位大作家老提起你宇智波带土的名字。”  
你说什么？  
“别装了，带土，你明明听见了。”  
这——好吧。那又如何？  
“我们可怜的编辑先生朝我吐苦水，带土。他说旗木作家待人谦和，文笔又相当老练。‘他是名副其实的天才’，大和这么对我说。但作为他的编辑，他却总觉得两人之间有条跨不过去的鸿沟。”  
当然，卡卡西难打交道得很。带土说，觉得相当自豪。不论如何，至少他一度和卡卡西很亲近。  
“他说：‘你知道这位作家有惊人的天赋，但那天赋似乎被他本人亲手埋葬了。作为作家的编辑，我们的工作当然是帮助他们写出最好的作品。但我不知道怎么做。你看，先生，他那文学功底足够他靠笔吃饭了。可他却不愿再写了！他总提起一名叫宇智波带土的旧友，似乎那人是他的第一位读者。我想事情大概与他有关。’”  
阿飞说到这儿打了个响指，兴奋地指着带土的脑袋。  
“瞧，你出场了，伙计。”  
说实话，这番话几乎动摇了带土斩断一切羁绊的决心。阿飞一直在饶有兴趣地观察着带土的表情变化，对他这样冷血无情的人来说，带土丰富的情感变化就像实验室里的小白鼠一样让人兴趣盎然。  
阿飞找准时机补充道：“听这位编辑说，卡卡西还做起了兼职。他好像是什么少年写作班的老师。”  
什么？带土简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。那个高傲的少年居然成为了老师？那些为了赚钱，把时间浪费在小鬼头身上的保姆？  
带土那一点动摇立马烟消云散了。他拉下脸对阿飞说：这人的事情与我无关。

要说阿飞这栋破破烂烂的屋子里的另一特色，那就是他家里没有镜子。很有趣，因为带土刚巧不喜欢镜子。如果你因为精神崩溃搞了一头白发，因为重度烧伤毁了半张脸，你就不会总想着照镜子。  
带土记得刚受伤那会儿，自己躺在医院的病床上，浑身裹满了绷带。他没法翻身，所以他们得把他绑在特制病床上，那玩意儿就像华夫饼的烤盘。它把你两面夹紧，然后翻过来，再打开，这样他们就能给带土换药。翻过来的那一瞬间,带土总是会思考自己究竟是人类还是块华夫饼。这种思考对他逐渐失控的大脑来说当然毫无帮助。  
这种程度的烧伤会让你打破自己的习惯，强迫你换个角度看待事物。带土眼中的世界也开始上下颠倒。刚入职那会儿带土总是心怀怜悯，甚至对那些罪犯也是如此。但过分的共情开始蚕食他的精神,每一张绝望灰暗的脸都让他想起那时的卡卡西。  
这世间的恶意就像所有的抽象概念那样单调又一成不变。不论带土如何挣扎努力，最终产生变化的似乎只有他本身。他强迫自己把个人情感从任务中剥离出来，强迫自己不要再自以为是地判断所谓好人坏人。于是，一种扭曲的冷漠开始主宰他的行为。每一个违法犯纪者在他眼中都成了单纯恶意的复制品。这种情况下，他很快又察觉了手中所谓法律武器的虚伪无力。  
如今他厌倦了战斗，所以他躲了起来，到这儿和阿飞同住。他心中残存的那些愤怒和不甘也找到了发泄口。原本它们让他失眠，现在它们让他在每周六的搏击俱乐部举起拳头。  
阿飞没有镜子。这下带土可以安心在这儿做块华夫饼了。

这天早上，带土接到了两通电话。第一个电话打来时他正在柜子里找麦片，放在餐桌上的手机嗡嗡振动起来。他单手接起，没有停下手上的动作。说起来，阿飞家里的麦片都是带土爱吃的牌子。  
是警察。  
“喂？请问是宇智波带土先生吗？”  
是我。带土说。此时阿飞举着至少一周没洗的马克杯从他旁边路过，朝他挤眉弄眼。他侧着脑袋，想听清是谁在和带土讲电话。带土抬手推开他。  
“关于您的公寓，我们查出了一些事情，现在想跟您确认一下。”  
听声音是那种专坐办公室的警官，他们的工作是不相信你说的任何一句话。跟这种人打交道要小心，因为你不知道自己说的哪一句话会成为他们的把柄。  
好的。  
“我们在您的房间里查出了一些化学药品残留，先生。是自制炸药的成分。门锁有被人工破坏的痕迹。我们不排除有人潜入了你的房间，制造了这场爆炸。”  
带土停下倒麦片的手。他瞥了眼挂钟，现在才九点，一个大好的早晨。有人却企图想破坏他本该与牛奶麦片共度的美好时光。带土突然对警察，爆炸的公寓和自己没去申报的意外保险感到无比厌倦。  
他原本对自己的公寓的残骸——或者说对他整个过去的残骸感到沮丧，而此时他心中剩下的只有厌倦。他想抽身离开，想劝说这些警察停止调查。  
你想说什么，长官？带土尽量彬彬有礼地问道，他不知道自己能耐心到什么时候。  
“这是保险公司要求的必要程序，先生。赔偿必须要明确这是否为意外——”  
你想说我自导自演想骗保险金？带土故意这么问，因为他知道这些家伙一定早就调查过他的身份了。说实话，带土的档案不怎么好看。他们一定把精神状况异常，不建议继续任职这几个字加粗写了三遍。带土想，这些臭条子——接着他吃了一惊，因为这三个字从来没在他的脑子里出现过。  
阿飞又神出鬼没地靠了过来，他端着一杯热咖啡，热气扑在带土的脖子上。他像带土一样嗜甜，总是要往黑咖啡里加过量的白色方块。  
阿飞附在带土的耳边悄悄说：“告诉他，是我炸掉了你的公寓。”  
带土一个激灵捂住手机。他瞪了阿飞一眼。  
别开玩笑了。他轻轻呵斥阿飞。  
阿飞继续在带土身边打转，像狡猾执着的乌鸦围着自己的猎物。  
“告诉他你的脑袋出了问题，你亲手炸掉了自己的公寓。”阿飞继续嬉皮笑脸地说。  
带土突然被阿飞的话逗笑了。阿飞那股玩世不恭的语调拨动了他脑子里的齿轮。于是，他三言两语把这位警察敷衍过去。现在他才不管自己说了什么，对方有没有抓住他的把柄呢。这些都无所谓了。

第二通电话虽然是陌生号码，可那串数字带土已经看了许多次。他知道那是卡卡西。他在心里骂了一声，手指却急急忙忙按了接听。他察觉到阿飞正一动不动地关注着自己的动作。这让他紧张，还有些尴尬。但他还是硬着头皮把手机举到耳边。  
“是我，带土。我得和你聊聊。今天中午有空吗？”卡卡西的声音。  
对方开门见山的一席话似乎没打算给带土留任何退路。带土窘迫地朝后退了几步。鉴于他正急着后悔自己不该接这个电话，带土实在没什么余力去思考自己该说什么。  
这沉默又吓到了卡卡西，因为他以为带土又要一声不吭地挂掉电话。他再次开口了，带土很少听到卡卡西用这么着急的语调说些什么。不难把这一行为和带土上回挂他电话的事情联系起来，带土感到有些内疚。  
卡卡西继续说：“互助会那天——对不起。我实在不知道该如何开口。那种环境下说什么都显得莫名其妙。但你知道我有很多想说的，带土，你一定知道——”  
是啊，带土想。从两人重逢到现在已经差不多过了三个礼拜，这时间足够让一个心智正常的人组织好语言迎接旧友。可他宇智波带土还没有准备好。  
带土在愧疚中沉默着。他轻轻把手机放在桌子上，屏幕朝下，接着离开了房间。他不忍心再挂卡卡西的电话，却又不敢和他正面对峙——这么说吧，卡卡西是他的镜子。在互助会里，卡卡西映射出带土的谎言，现在也一样。这面镜子让带土想起过去和现实的一切。他当然要逃。  
但他没想到的是阿飞拿起了手机，甚至趁机和卡卡西攀谈起来。他没想到那天，直到他入睡，阿飞都没有回家。  
那天夜里，带土做了奇怪的梦。他在梦里疯狂地做爱，那一定是有史以来最棒的一次。气味，重量，声音，所有的一切都那么真实。除了一点，在他身下的是卡卡西。  
带土大汗淋漓地惊醒时已经是第二天凌晨。他拖着步子去上厕所，差点把脑袋忘在枕头上。  
路过阿飞的房间时他才发现阿飞的房门紧闭着。这很奇怪，因为自他入住以来阿飞从来没关过门。他才不在意那些破事儿呢。  
带土一边心不在焉地思考一边掀开马桶盖子，这时他发现里头漂浮着的几个用过的安全套。  
他如梦初醒般呆呆地张大了嘴巴，他的脑袋从枕头上一跃而下狂奔着跳上他的身体，昨夜的梦一股脑涌进来。  
此时阿飞房间的门打开了。卡卡西，穿着阿飞那件宽大的睡袍的卡卡西，从阿飞的房间里走了出来。而阿飞一定还在房间里睡着，因为带土没有听到任何动静。  
“早上好。”卡卡西对他笑了笑，自然到好像他们进行了一晚上的深度交流。可带土知道他们没有，他敢保证自己昨晚睡得死死的，除了那场莫名其妙的梦。  
这就意味着，这就意味着他的小学同学和他现在最好的哥们上床了。  
为了防止过载，带土疯狂运转的大脑启动了自我保护程序。他强迫自己停止思考，脑袋里只剩下一件事。  
在和卡卡西做爱时，阿飞会摘下他的面具吗？

卡卡西去洗漱时，阿飞才鬼鬼祟祟地从屋里走出来。他朝带土使了个眼色，示意他压低嗓门说话。不知为何，他似乎不希望见到卡卡西。带土冷着脸等他解释一切。  
“你看，伙计，昨天你走了，你那小学同学在电话那头喋喋不休。他是一个多好的人啊——你真该听听他说了什么。你知道我很少动感情，我很少，真的，但是这家伙打动了我。他简直伤心到头了，你知道吗？我想，既然你不愿意去安慰他，那就让我来吧。”  
阿飞说到这儿短暂了顿了顿，他在观察带土的表情。  
“别这副表情，伙计。别搞得好像我抢了你的人。你说过你不想靠近他，不想理睬他，你说过一看见他你就痛苦得不行，好像有谁朝你的心脏捅刀子。这些都是你说的，是不是？所以我才——”  
带土叹了口气。他说：我没有生气，阿飞。  
“那太好了，我以为我得揍你一顿什么的。”  
再怎么说也该是我揍你。  
“你自己说你不在意的，伙计，你亲口说的。”阿飞再次强调道。  
好吧，好吧。  
这时卡卡西又出现了。他笑眯眯的，好像发生了什么大好事。从表情来判断，他是这个屋子里最冷静的人。带土扭头看了卡卡西一眼，接着才惊觉阿飞消失了。他一定是从后门溜走了。天哪，他早该知道阿飞是这样的人。阿飞才不会和任何人保持关系呢。卡卡西怎么会被这个混蛋骗了？他到底多没有戒心？  
阿飞这个混蛋。带土赌气似的想，接着认定卡卡西也是个混蛋。他怎么能这样轻易就和刚认识的陌生人上床？

带土正坐在庭院里的那个破沙发上喝啤酒，而阿飞不知去向。这意味着他留带土一个人在这儿收拾这个烂摊子。所以带土在生闷气。  
他捏扁一个空罐，扬起右手朝背后空投。他的左手举着一张报纸，想看看世界上又发生了些什么蠢事。  
带土没有听到空罐落地的声音。他扭头去看，卡卡西正站在沙发背后。他接住了那个罐子，用三根手指拎着。  
瞧啊，烂摊子找上门来了。带土想，从鼻子里哼了一声。  
“阿飞不在。”带土丢下一句，回头继续看他的报纸。  
他听见卡卡西无奈地笑了一下，仿佛他能理解一切。有一秒钟带土几乎被这笑容感动了。  
“好吧。”他说，接着带土身边的沙发陷下来。  
“在看什么？”  
别和我套近乎，混蛋。你抢了我的互助会，又硬是挤到我和阿飞之间。带土想，但是他没有说出口。  
“报纸。”带土说，你想赶紧结束一场对话时就会用这种语气。接着他又一次感到愧疚。卡卡西什么都不知道，甚至什么都没做，我不能这么对他——我凭什么这么对他？  
他舔了舔嘴唇，眼睛像起雾的相机镜头那样无法聚焦在任何一个小字上。他过了一会儿才反应过来是因为眼泪。  
眼泪在他的眼睛里。这里很难用其他的描述方式，因为带土向天发誓他没半点要哭的欲望。这眼泪仿佛拥有自我意识的独立生命体，叫嚣着占领了他的眼睛。带土全身的肌肉随即紧绷起来，他铆足了劲要把这眼泪憋回去，至少不要让卡卡西看见。抬手擦掉绝非明智之举，卡卡西肯定能猜到他在擦眼泪。所以带土举起报纸遮住脸，试图吸入足够的氧气让脑子清新些，却在呼气时猛地吹出一个鼻涕泡——他发觉自己开始流鼻涕了。眼泪，鼻涕，他的耳朵尖也开始发烫，像是一台拼命工作的蒸汽机。所有的症状和他小时候一模一样——他好像正在大哭。不错，这儿该用现在进行时。  
但是，老天啊，他没有半点要哭的意思。他在脑子里循环着这辈子知道的所有脏话，暴躁愤怒的精神和随时随地会大哭一场的肉体整个儿分离开来。他躲在报纸后和眼泪鼻涕赤手空拳地搏斗，原因就是卡卡西用那样理所当然的样子朝着他笑，用那样理所当然的姿势陪他坐在这张破沙发上，用那样理所当然的语气和他搭话。  
谁来救救我。  
阿飞。  
阿飞在哪儿？  
伴随着这个念头，他听到了敲门声。带土以不可思议的姿势从沙发上一跃而起，差点带翻了整张沙发。如此剧烈的动作让他眼里那几颗摇摇欲坠的眼泪掉到了脸颊上，幸好此时他正背对着卡卡西。  
“带——”  
“有人在敲门，你听不见吗？”带土打断了卡卡西，头也不回地走向前门，因为他知道自己脸上的表情一定惨不忍睹。  
卡卡西沉默下来，他忧心忡忡地望着带土的背影。他捡起带土丢在地上的报纸，看到上面有水洇开的痕迹。

带土看见阿飞抱着胳膊站在门口。他斜靠在墙上，打着手势压低嗓门问带土：“卡卡西在这儿干吗？他不该在这儿。我叫他回去——老天爷，你怎么了？你为什么在哭？”  
带土这会儿才抹干净了眼泪。他有一万句抱怨要朝阿飞控诉，很难决定先说哪句。最后他说：他妈的，是你昨晚和他做了，阿飞。他是你的责任，你得把他弄走。  
阿飞急迫地摆动双手要和这一切撇清关系：“我不能被他看见，他会纠缠不休的！你知道这些作家的德行，满嘴漂亮话说得你头昏脑胀。相信我，伙计。帮我把他弄走，好吗？我这会儿我不能被他逮住，我还有要紧事儿呢。”  
“谁在那儿？”卡卡西的声音隐隐约约从屋外传来。带土没有回应。  
你要我怎么说？  
“随便编个什么理由，拜托。让他从后门那儿走。这样我就不会碰上他了。叫他去帮你买午饭，叫他去帮你把衣服送到洗衣房——然后我们就有机会溜走了。”  
你知道吗，你真是个胆小鬼，阿飞。  
“人总有弱点。”阿飞朝他眨眨眼睛，“再说了，伙计，我们还有更重要的事情要做。”  
是啊，说起这个。他们的搏击俱乐部正在扩张。除了这个街区，其他地方也开始有了自己的俱乐部。阿飞这几天似乎在忙着去到实地考察，将他的规则塞进每个会员脑子里。  
有更重要的事要做！带土赞同地点了点头。


	4. Chapter 4

卡卡西已经起身离开了那张沙发，正在朝带土走来。阿飞朝屋内窥探了一眼，最后给带土使了个眼色，接着急匆匆合上门。带土听到渐行渐远的脚步声。阿飞见卡卡西就像吸血鬼见了阳光，他想，这倒是件怪事儿。  
带土扭头对上卡卡西的视线，他想着自己要找些什么借口支开卡卡西。那张脸冷不丁让他想起昨晚的梦。微妙的尴尬让带土闭上眼睛把脸扭到一边。他得在黑暗中短暂地重启大脑才能熬过去。  
带土认为自己不管扯什么谎都会被卡卡西立马看穿，因为这位作家的工作就是分析别人的行为动机。看穿倒无所谓，带土退一步想，他倒巴不得卡卡西看穿自己多讨厌他。带土不知道这是亲密关系的必经之路：努力让对方知道自己有多生气。  
于是带土动了动嘴唇吐出两个字：“饿了。”  
这仅是一个铺垫。带土的主要目的是哄骗卡卡西去便利店帮他买早饭，这样他就能趁机开溜，去和阿飞汇合。  
要麻烦卡卡西去跑腿，带土想自己至少要给他几张钞票，否则就太没人情味了。带土把手伸进裤兜里掏钱，嘴里是呼之欲出的一套说辞。但他忽然想到自己的行为很像那些和人上完床就塞钱了事的混蛋。他们总是站在自家门口的台阶上，往那些裹着宽大睡衣的女人手里塞皱巴巴的纸币，让她们滚得远远的。在带土资历尚浅时他接到过几次这样的报警电话，是因为这档子事儿而起的肢体冲突——他赶到现场，看到那些男男女女互相推搡咒骂，只感到无比疲惫和厌倦。健康的感情不该是这样，他曾无数次感慨道，直到如今他自己也深陷其中。  
这么着，带土的手卡在裤兜里拔不出来了。  
卡卡西没有放过这个机会。他应了声，转身向厨房走去。  
带土目瞪口呆地瞧着他打开冰箱，半弯着腰朝里看。带土想不起自己上一次打开这个冰箱是什么时候。他和阿飞总是在外面解决每一顿饭，每次都是带土掏钱。  
冰箱的味道想必不太好闻，因为他看到卡卡西短暂地静止了一秒钟。带土脸上发烫——你总是不希望被老朋友发现自己没在好好生活。  
卡卡西动作利索地丢掉了过期的牛奶，长毛的卷心菜，橡皮条似的黄瓜。  
“那是——那是我们在腌的酸黄瓜。”带土有气无力地狡辩道。  
那些东西砸在塑料垃圾桶的底部发出沉闷的响声。卡卡西谨慎地挑出两颗鸡蛋和一袋香肠，那是带土刚入住阿飞家时买来的。  
鸡蛋在平底锅里滋滋作响时卡卡西正在清洁整个料理台，顺便擦干净了微波炉上的陈年油渍。他是那种喜欢边做饭边收拾的人。他洗干净了堆在水槽里的碗碟，控干水分摆在不锈钢碗架上——带土第一次注意到阿飞家居然还有个碗架。  
带土不知道阿飞对卡卡西说了些什么花言巧语，但他一定让卡卡西把这儿当成自己家。  
带土望着他的身形发呆。卡卡西的动作间有种令人着迷的系统性和节奏感。他——他像是那种专门负责清理废墟的人，为了方便工作，袖口总是卷起到手腕以上，带着恰到好处的疲惫意味。你看着他用客观和理性审视一切，耐心地把四散的碎片捡起来重建秩序。  
细心的人或许能捕捉到一些信号，他们会去追问他，这样他才会告诉你，在这里死去的是他的老朋友——于是你明白了笼罩着他的那份寂静是怎么回事。  
带土那无休无止的臆想被煎鸡蛋的香味打断了。卡卡西把盛着鸡蛋和香肠的盘子摆在带土面前，白色的盘子上有一个小裂口和无法清除的棕褐色污渍。卡卡西念念不忘地盯着那个盘子，像是对橡果品质极为挑剔的松鼠。  
这让带土感到恐慌，他隐隐约约有了不详的预感。他想下一次卡卡西出现时一定会带着一套崭新的餐具。有第一次就会有第二次。他愈发不安，心想卡卡西的东西会一点一点霸占他和阿飞的屋子，最后他俩会同居，而自己一定是被踢出去的那个。  
卡卡西用阿飞的马克杯帮带土泡了咖啡——不必多说，杯子自然也被他清洁一新。  
“这是阿飞的杯子，不是我的，卡卡西。”带土嘟囔道，语气与先前相比和善不少。你知道大部分人类没法在一个早上拒绝煎蛋和香肠。  
卡卡西好笑地看着带土。当作家用这种表情看着你时，你就该做好被他们写进书里的觉悟。  
“好吧，好吧。”卡卡西说，耸耸肩举起双手，一副缴械投降的样子。  
带土乖乖把食物送进嘴里，胡乱咀嚼几下，咽下去。卡卡西对他太好了。他对他呲牙咧嘴，恶语相向，像个发疯的病人，还向阿飞承诺了要把他赶出去。但瞧瞧我现在在做什么？我坐在这儿，吃着卡卡西做的早餐，看他收拾厨房，甚至还要找些可笑的理由保持自己对他的愤怒——不，不，那是阿飞的愤怒，不是我的。  
我和阿飞是两个人。我可以表现得更好，我可以对卡卡西更好。当然啦，虽然他跟阿飞睡了，说不准还确定了恋人关系什么的——我对他的友善只是出于老同学的情分，这并不冲突……  
阿飞要是看到他这副家犬模样大概会气得发疯。但带土决定先把阿飞的事儿放到一边——这对他来说很不容易。此时盘旋在带土心头的是一个更加重要的问题。  
他用后槽牙细细磨碎鸡蛋，在舌尖上品尝盐和黑胡椒的简单调味，最后终于开口问道：“这么多年，你没想过来找我吗？”  
事后回想起来，带土仍然认为问出这句话是自己做过最正确的一个决定。  
卡卡西放下了从刚才开始就拿在手里的文库本。  
“我收到一封信，带土。上面说宇智波带土因公殉职了。还盖了你们分局的印章。看上去挺像那么回事的。”卡卡西轻描淡写地说，“他们说我是你的紧急联系人。”

带土把嘴张得老大，以至于下巴都开始作痛。他没听说过这事，一时间也想不到是谁会开这种毫无意义的玩笑。  
“什么时候收到的？”  
“两年前。和超市的广告单一起塞在我的邮箱里。那天早上我吃的是米饭和纳豆，心里正想着该怎么和我的编辑道歉。前一天晚上我俩大吵一架，因为我不愿意卖那该死的版权。我和他说：‘我不能卖，因为这本书并非属于我一个人，我的小学同学也有份参与。我得等他回来，和他商量一下。’接着第二天，我收到一封信，上面说你死了。”卡卡西一口气说完，顿了顿继续道，“不愧是你，带土，有够艺术。”  
带土哑口无言。  
“那版权，现在卖掉了吗？”他磕磕巴巴地问道。要是曾经经他审问的犯人瞧见宇智波警官的这副样子，不知道会做出什么样的表情——大概会对卡卡西肃然起敬吧。  
“当然卖掉了。我早该卖掉的。烂透顶的导演和编剧把它改成了烂透顶的剧本，放在电视上一遍一遍地轮播，强奸每一个无辜者的脑子。那玩意，连客厅的茶几看了都要开口说话：‘劳驾，能不能换个台？’但资本已经运作起来了，你知道，它才不管这东西烂不烂呢。我让一小批人失望了，但收获了更多人的追捧。钱源源不断地打入我的账户——在那之前它已经被各类人分走了许多，但我仍然得到相当数量的一笔钱。这笔钱够我买间不错的公寓，够我不必对着讨厌的家伙装腔作势，够我每周去一次酒吧，跟酒保说来点顶级的——你说，宇智波带土，我为什么不卖？”  
“可我那天在互助会看到你——你的状态似乎不太好。”带土艰难地在脑袋的角角落落搜刮词汇，他很难分辨卡卡西是在讽刺还是在说实话。  
卡卡西移开视线，接下来的话他很难看着带土的眼睛说。  
“我没有卖。”他显然是怕带土想太多，又好心地补充了一句，“我怕你死不瞑目。”  
“既然如此，”带土硬着头皮说，他再也忍不住了，“既然如此，你为什么和阿飞——”  
然后他突然想起阿飞的话：“绝对不能向卡卡西提起我，否则我们就不是朋友了。我讨厌别人在背后议论我。”  
我发誓。带土竖起三根手指。  
你发誓？阿飞揪着他的衣领。  
我发誓。  
用你的生命发誓。  
用我的生命发誓。  
于是这个问句又断在他的喉咙里。卡卡西听到了一半，至少听到了阿飞这个名字。他猛地起身，椅子在地上摩擦出很大的声音。  
“你有什么毛病？”他终于忍无可忍地问道，“你到底在说什么？”  
宇智波带土终于听到了自己想听的话。不错，我确实有病。我严重失眠，时不时还会失去一段记忆。我参加了一个有严重暴力倾向的组织，住在废墟一样的屋子里。不错，现实状况是有逻辑的。单身的旗木卡卡西和同样单身的阿飞睡了。放在哪里都是极为常见的剧情。没有逻辑的是他宇智波带土。  
带土还受困其中，而卡卡西只是在回忆。靠自己这一塌糊涂的样子，靠自己半张脸的伤疤和满头白发，他怎么有资格去追问呢？  
“我得去上班了。”卡卡西边说边往外走，听起来他已经受够了。不知道他会怎么向阿飞抱怨带土做的好事。  
带土苦笑一下，他追上卡卡西。  
“我送你去，这附近打不到车——我是说，阿飞肯定希望我送你去。”

把卡卡西送到目的地后，带土并没有离开。他沿着街道开了几个来回，一路无视了六个扬手打车的客人，收获了不少脏话和瞪视，最后又绕了回去。  
卡卡西的事务所在这栋楼的第五层，有视野相当不错的窗户。卡卡西在这儿教那些小朋友写作。偶尔他会站到窗口朝外眺望，但带土知道他看不到自己。做了那么多年警察，这点基本的盯梢技巧他还是有的。  
这是最能带给带土安全感的情况之一：单向玻璃后的审问，面具下的张狂，以及这样身处暗处的窥视。  
他坐在驾驶座上一动不动地盯着那扇窗户，心想阿飞一定等着急了。  
有人来敲带土的窗户，比划着手势想要上车。带土尽量友好地拒绝了他。  
“我在等人。”他说，并且不经意展示了自己可怕的伤疤。  
那人像是喝醉了，喷着酒精味的脏话朝带土竖起中指。他跌跌撞撞地从裤子后袋摸出手机，站在带土车前拍下了他的车牌号。他一点都不怕带土会一脚油门把他撞翻，一点都不怕。就像那些对着服务员大声嚷嚷的食客从来不怕服务员在后厨往他们的菜里吐口水。他们是顾客，是上帝，他们没什么好怕的。  
“我要去投诉你，下三滥，你没权拒载乘客。”那个人说，把带土的车窗砸得砰砰响，留下几个脏兮兮的巨大手印。  
隔着一层玻璃，带土漠然注视着醉汉。顾客是上帝，他想，上帝就是这副样子吗？  
午后，那栋灰色的了无生气的楼吐出几个色彩鲜艳的小孩子。看样子卡卡西的补习班结束了。几小时后，旗木卡卡西走了出来。此时天色已暗，但路灯尚未亮起。  
带土一直等到这时。他想着自己或许还能送卡卡西回家，运气好的话还能和他吃顿晚餐，顺便道个歉。  
他开着车慢吞吞地尾随了一阵子，给自己做足了心理建设。卡卡西仿佛与谁有约。他接了个电话，又扭头往回走。带土赶紧融入车流里，好在这个时候街上有很多出租车，更何况卡卡西根本没有抬头看路。  
他举着文库本慢吞吞走着，看那走路的样子你会以为他在故意寻死——他无视车流，横穿马路时没有左右张望，视线一心一意地黏在那本书上。喇叭和司机的咒骂声在他身后响起。他低着头走在夜幕里，夕阳在他身后落下去。  
此时的卡卡西更像是在互助会里的那个人。带土惊讶于夜色的不可思议，他想跟上去，此时他的手机响了起来。  
是他的老板。  
他的老板是个坐办公室的。你知道坐办公室的那帮人，他们总喜欢语速飞快地说些复杂的行话，好像在比赛谁会第一个精神崩溃。他们神经脆弱得像小白兔，每个部门都至少配三个心理医生（有趣的是从没人主动去找这些医生）。他们习惯躲在隔板后面敲击键盘，每个人都好像知道自己在做什么，在说什么。但你要是问起他，他只会告诉你：“哦，我是坐办公室的。”  
阿飞总是相当讨厌这种笼中的困兽。阿飞站在笼子外头盯着他们，使劲摇晃笼子试图让他们醒过来。阿飞为自己的同类感到悲哀。  
“我接到了对你的投诉，宇智波带土，他说你拒载，态度恶劣得很。他提起你的满脸伤疤，抱怨我们不该让你这种怪胎来做出租车司机。”  
是的，老板。我今早心情不太好，老板。  
“你最近可没有怎么努力工作，带土。你的业绩一直是最后一名。”  
是的，老板。  
“你得认真点。否则我要考虑收回这份工作了。”  
好的，老板。  
带土挂掉电话，沮丧地发现自己已经失去了卡卡西的踪迹。他好久没有这么沮丧了。  
然后他想起来，今天是周六。搏击俱乐部的日子。他驱车去到他们的酒吧，发现阿飞正坐在吧台前等着他。  
“你这小崽子，”阿飞敲了敲带土的脑袋，“你放我鸽子。别告诉我你还搞了我男朋友。”  
我没有。我花了些时间把他赶走了。带土有气无力地说。酒保诧异地瞥了他一眼，但很快收回视线。酒保总是一座城市里最见多识广的人。  
我需要打一架。带土说。  
阿飞笑了起来：“等的就是你这句话。走吧，我的朋友。”  
不管一场架是怎么开始的，不管两个光着上身的男人一开始是如何挥出拳头，如何俯身躲闪，如何卖弄技巧，结局总是一样的。一个人总是会被打倒，被另一个人骑在身上。接下来便是毫无技巧性和观赏性可言的单方面殴打，拳头像雨点一样落在那人的脑袋上。  
往常打到这种程度时带土会故意放慢出拳的速度，给对方一个喘息喊停的时间。但今天，他脑袋里的保险丝悄无声息地烧断了。他身下的那个脑袋慢慢变成了鲜血模糊的肉块，这让带土想起把黄油揉进面团里的感觉。带土没有停下来的意思，而那个可怜的小子快要被喉咙里倒灌的血呛死了。他的耳边是飓风呼啸的声音，飓风正在迅速朝他的脑袋中心移动——快要结束了，他迷糊不清地想，等到飓风到达中心，一切都结束了——  
阿飞站在不远处，抱着胳膊看着带土发疯。  
带土跪坐在地上，他在向阿飞证明什么？  
最后阿飞制止了他意欲砸下的最后一拳，保住了那小子的命。他伸手抓住带土的手腕，上头全是黏滑的鲜血。  
“赶紧把这家伙送去医院。”阿飞给周围的人下命令。这将成为他给这帮人下的第一个命令。他们——搏击俱乐部的会员们，很乐意听阿飞的话。这帮人是乖乖听话的太空猴子——它们受过严格的训练，被发射到空无一人的太空里，按照指示按下按钮，抬起拉杆。太空猴子们抱起地上的肉块，把他送去了医院。  
阿飞把带土拉起来，扛在自己肩上。  
“看来打架已经满足不了你了，是不是，长官？”他附在带土耳边轻声说。


	5. Chapter 5

“看来打架已经满足不了你了，是不是，长官？”阿飞附在带土耳边轻声说。  
带土点点头，又摇摇头。  
你听起来像个该死的毒贩。带土说。给我点时间，我能搞定。  
带土从阿飞怀里挣脱，摇摇晃晃地站了起来。他在裤子上擦干净双手，又用鞋子抹掉了地上尚未干涸的血迹。他拖着步子走到角落坐下，在光照不到的地方。  
周围还剩下二十来个太空猴子。他们围成一圈面面相觑，不知道还该不该继续打下去。  
阿飞抬起手让他们等一等。  
他走到带土身边对他说：“嘿，我们现在至少有七个俱乐部。我昨天让几个脑子还不赖的家伙做他们的领导。”  
哦。带土说。  
“你真得去看看那帮人。你知道城里像沙丁鱼罐头一样挤满了‘文明人’。”阿飞说，举起双手比出两个引号，“所以他们只能躲在垃圾场隔壁，跟野猫抢地盘。那地方连个路灯都没有，一帮人在月光下摸黑打架。一个小伙子暴揍了自己的上司，直到揪着衣领把他拽近时才发现自己做的好事——”  
哦。带土说。  
“你怎么了？”阿飞问，在带土面前连打几个响指，“醒醒，长官。”  
别他妈的叫我长官。  
“好的，长官。”  
我说——你得对卡卡西好一点，好吗？带土说，你看，你不能只跟他做爱就了事。你得，你得有点谈恋爱的样子。  
阿飞的面具后传出轮胎漏气那样讽刺的声音。他终于失去了耐心。  
“我天天在操心我们的事业，老天爷，我们有七个俱乐部要运作。而你，在这儿跟我说谈恋爱。”阿飞说。他转身就走，十岁男孩才会有这样的反应，最多十一岁。  
阿飞回到了人群中央。他总是有能力站在人群中央。在大多数人眼里他人的目光是负担，在阿飞眼里那是属于他的奖章。他生来就该站在聚光灯下，生来就该站在神台上布道。这个搏击俱乐部是他送给带土和世人的礼物。  
阿飞说：“我注意到许多新面孔。”  
他的目光一个接一个扫过打着领带的白衬衫，扫过留着山羊胡的旧夹克，扫过光头的黑色背心。  
有人在笑，阿飞让他闭嘴。  
阿飞说：“这就意味着有人没遵守搏击俱乐部的前两项规则。”  
阿飞把没燃尽的烟扔在地上，用脚碾灭。于是其他太空猴子也跟着他灭了烟，把啤酒瓶子叮叮当当放在地上。阿飞做什么他们做什么，他们简直像是阿飞的影子。  
“我可以不跟那些泄密者算账。”阿飞说，“只要你们搞清楚自己为什么来这儿。”  
“为什么？”他抬高音量重复一遍，“为什么？”  
有人举手。  
“我加班到半夜，薪水都拿去交了税。”  
“顾客说我态度不好。他跟老板投诉，扣了我一个月的奖金。”  
“我想做医生。可我他妈的在快餐店炸了三年薯条。”  
一场大型的互助会。这是患者自述环节。  
等到最后一个人说完，阿飞开口了。  
“今天我们不打架。”他说，朝带土那儿看了一眼。  
“我要给你们留一项家庭作业。”  
“我要你们找个陌生人打一架。”  
“打一架，然后打输。”

带土在跟踪卡卡西。  
他搞不清自己为什么这样做，或许只是想满足自己变态的窥探欲，他这样安慰自己。总之不会是关心，更加不会是爱。那该是阿飞的责任。  
带土开着他那辆出租车，第一天就摸清了卡卡西的住址。带土实在尽职尽责，他的一日三餐都在车里解决，把汉堡塞进嘴里时还不忘抬头注意卡卡西的动向。带土使出了身为警察该有的所有盯梢技巧，他有信心告诉你：卡卡西没有察觉丝毫异样。  
他摸清了卡卡西的生活规律。卡卡西在早晨六点半起床，穿着连帽衫和运动裤出门晨跑。此时街上几乎没什么人，因此他是不戴口罩的。  
接着他回到家里，开始吃早饭。这当然只是带土的猜测，他毕竟没有透视功能。他猜想卡卡西一定认真摄入足量的蔬果和蛋白质，估计还会灌下一杯现磨咖啡让脑子清醒起来——他当然不会知道实际上卡卡西大清早就开始喝啤酒，旁边还摊开一本成人文学。你看他盯着那本书的表情，会以为他在读学术论文。  
总而言之，卡卡西会在八点半出门，坐一站公交去往他的事务所，一口气在那儿待到下午六点。  
通常，卡卡西会在随便哪家小餐馆里解决晚餐。根据带土的不完全统计，他最常出入一家门面极小的居酒屋，似乎和那里的老板是朋友。偶尔会有人和他一起从事务所走出来，一个棕发男人，带土猜测那就是他的编辑。和他在一起时卡卡西会露出笑容，两人似乎相识已久。这场景让带土看得牙痒痒，可他毫无办法。  
另外，卡卡西喜欢在夜深人静时遛狗。在寂静无人的街道上开车尾随实在太显眼，于是带土干脆下车，把自己藏在路灯照不到的地方。他慢吞吞地跟在卡卡西身后，眯起眼睛透过夜色使劲数着卡卡西究竟有多少条狗。他听见卡卡西和狗说话，听见狗爪子踩在地上啪嗒啪嗒的声音，听见狗们兴奋的喘息。  
乍一看倒还算是健康无害的生活，可带土总觉得有什么不对劲。仔细一想，他从没见过阿飞出现在卡卡西的日常生活里。

带土以为自己一定有机会看到阿飞和卡卡西秘密约会的样子，但一次也没有。带土突然发觉两人很少同时出现，他甚至怀疑他俩其实是一个人。他俩似乎只有在做爱时才有交集。常规流程是阿飞在某个夜晚把卡卡西领回家，两人睡上一晚，第二天又开始各忙各的，仿佛无事发生。  
在白天，如果阿飞不小心闯入了卡卡西所在的房间，卡卡西也只是把他当透明人。  
廉价无聊庸俗的关系。带土对此不屑一顾。但那两人倒总是乐在其中的样子，至少从带土听到的动静来判断。  
这栋破烂别墅的墙壁薄得像层纸，稍微大点声走路都能震下几块墙皮和在墙角忙碌的蜘蛛。于是带土总是被迫听到各种各样的声音。  
他听到弹簧床垫吱呀作响的声音，听到卡卡西叫着阿飞的名字。听到喘息声，吞咽声，甚至还有笑声。谁会在做爱的时候说笑话？带土气鼓鼓地坐起来。  
这是一个寒冷的夜晚，外头在刮风下雨。密集的雨滴被风吹得砸在窗户上，听声音像是什么多足的昆虫在玻璃上爬动。  
带土睡不着，他几乎把耳塞摁进脑子里了，可他还是睡不着。隔壁两位的动静太大。而且，最可怕的是，他起生理反应了。于是他坐起来，盯着自己支起来的的裤裆，露出看到未知生物那样莫名其妙的表情。  
人在黑暗中都会有些神经兮兮的。神经兮兮的宇智波带土坐在床上，盯着自己支起来的裤裆。  
他的生理冲动没有丝毫自行消退的迹象，他希望迫切未来医学能给这玩意儿按个开关。难不成你要他听着隔壁的动静自行解决吗？不——不，绝对不可能。带土光是起了这个念头就面红耳赤，脸红得要烧起来。他铁了心要和自己原始的冲动耗下去。于是他盘腿坐在床上放缓呼吸，闭上眼睛听着窗外的雨声，疑心自己是不是下一秒就会遁入空门。  
他在心里默念：我，宇智波带土，我能控制欲望。  
隔壁喘息的速度越来越快。  
我，宇智波带土，我能控制欲望。  
弹簧床垫吱呀作响的声音越来越大。  
我，宇智波带土，我能——  
肉体撞击的声音。  
我能——  
卡卡西轻声重复着阿飞的名字。  
操！  
带土大骂一声，一脚踹飞了自己的枕头。他翻身下床，冲向阿飞的房间。房门一如既往紧闭着。他使出最大力气用拳头砸响那扇门，差点拆倒整堵墙。  
几秒钟后阿飞终于打开了门，他的大半个身子藏在门后，看起来什么都没穿。该死的是他居然还戴着那个面具，显然是开门前临时扣上的，歪歪扭扭不成样子。  
“什么事？”阿飞气喘吁吁地问他。卡卡西在里头，带土能瞥见一抹银色。他听见卡卡西问：“谁在那儿？”  
“什么事？”于是阿飞又问了一遍。  
劳驾，动静小些。这儿还有个人想试着睡一觉。带土疲惫地说。  
他的愤怒来的快去的也快。情侣，老天啊，你总是得包容他们，不是吗？你得忍受他们在餐厅里多此一举地交换食物，在电影院的后座卿卿我我，在隔音差劲的墙壁后大动干戈——情侣，情侣！  
这么着，带土陷入了尴尬的境地。和卡卡西说话时他总有种自己在背叛阿飞的错觉。他的解决办法是摆出一张臭脸，强迫自己离卡卡西远一点儿。  
而对着阿飞，他又觉得自己与阿飞的亲密关系被卡卡西插了一脚。所以他想着法子在阿飞面前表现自己，想要胜过卡卡西。  
宇智波带土很辛苦，甚至比常规的三角恋还要辛苦一点。  
阿飞是难缠的敌人，卡卡西也一样。

带土天天开着一辆空车四处乱晃，他忙着跟踪卡卡西，几乎拒载了所有乘客。有一回，他差点没忍住要去邀请卡卡西吃一顿午餐，却半路被阿飞搅了局。  
在一个红灯前，带土故意把车开到了卡卡西面前。如他所料，卡卡西一下认出了他。他抬手敲敲带土的车窗玻璃。  
“嗨。”卡卡西说。  
带土装出一副惊讶的样子。“真巧。”他说，“既然这么巧——你想和我去哪里吃顿午饭吗？”  
带土知道卡卡西没理由拒绝。这些天的跟踪让他摸清了卡卡西的生活轨迹，他知道他接下去会去书店消磨时间。  
“乐意至极。”卡卡西说。  
这时候，带土看到了阿飞。他在不远处像个疯子一样蹦蹦跳跳挥舞双手，试图引起带土的注意。得到带土的视线之后，他又拼命朝带土招手，要他过去。  
带土指了指卡卡西。阿飞立刻用双手给他比了个大大的叉。  
老天啊。带土没有办法。他只好对卡卡西说：“对不起，我突然临时有事。”  
“什么？”  
红灯开始倒数，带土默默把手放到排挡上。  
“对不起。”他重复一遍。  
卡卡西叹了口气。  
“我就是没法赢过你，是不是？”  
带土没有时间琢磨卡卡西的话是什么意思。他抛下卡卡西，驾车驶向阿飞的方向。  
阿飞上了带土的车，第一句话就是：“卡卡西没看见我吧？”  
带土想不通这个人怎么能这么混蛋。他默然不语。  
阿飞告诉他自己要去隔壁街区的俱乐部瞧瞧。于是带土竖起“载客中”的牌子。可即使如此，竟然还有人抬起手示意他停车。带土侧着脑袋，漠然盯着副驾驶座上的阿飞摇下窗朝那些人竖起中指骂脏话。  
阿飞多混蛋呀，他想，我会变得和他一样吗？

这天带土结束了自己的跟踪任务。他回到家，发现阿飞正坐在客厅里。  
阿飞把一张白色的布挂在五米开外的地方，布前用细绳挂着三管丙烯颜料。阿飞正举着一把枪仔细瞄准。带土开门时掀起的微风吹动了细绳，颜料开始左右摇晃。  
这让阿飞很难瞄准。他扭头骂了带土一句，带土不客气地回击。他在这时发现阿飞手里的枪，很新，看样子保养得很好。这精巧的小玩意不会卡膛也不会走火，它会像耐心又精于狩猎的的野兽那样安静蛰伏着，等待谁扣响扳机。  
带土觉得喉咙口发干，脖子后面的寒毛竖了起来。  
你从哪儿弄到这玩意儿的？他问阿飞。  
阿飞正在重新瞄准，他没工夫回答带土。他闭起一只眼睛，用极标准的姿势稳稳握住那把枪。这让带土想起自己在射击场练习的样子。那和实战完全不同，就像老师布置的课后习题总是和考题完全不一样。  
阿飞开枪了。子弹击中了那管颜料，红色飞溅到白色的画布上。阿飞再次调整姿势，用极快的速度连开两枪，这次分别击中了桔色和黑色。白色的画布上是飞溅的颜料和三个焦黑的弹孔。阿飞垂下手，现在才终于把视线放到带土身上。  
“你觉得怎么样？”  
什么怎么样？带土不耐烦地问，面前这张画里有什么东西扰得他心烦意乱。好在他们住在远离居民区的郊外，否则这枪声一定会招来警笛。  
“我的作品。”阿飞得意地说。  
你的作品？带土不屑一顾地嗤笑一声。他说：放在美术馆里的才叫作品，放在这种破烂地方就叫神经病的自白。  
阿飞猛地抬起手，枪口直指带土的脑袋。带土条件反射地后撤一步，接着强迫自己定在原地。他的腋下开始冒出冷汗，是人在极度紧张时出的冷冰冰黏糊糊气味又极难闻的汗。  
“俱乐部下次的作业是搞一把枪。”阿飞说，“上回的作业，你做了吗？”  
他仍然用枪指着带土，手极稳，没有一丝抖动。  
我不知道我也要做。带土说。  
“你当然要做。”阿飞说，“我才是领导，你屁都不是。”  
带土的汗水浸湿了领口。你看，其实他不知道阿飞究竟有多疯狂。阿飞易怒，暴戾，下一秒又能跟你勾肩搭背嘻嘻哈哈。他像性格尚未发育完全的小男孩，像各种情绪集合的反应堆。  
正常人通常会在情绪外头套一层掩饰用的皮囊，可阿飞不一样。或许你可以把他想象成肌肉和骨架全都裸露在外的异种生物——总之，这时带土眼中看到的就是这样的家伙。  
你别忘了，阿飞，是我们一起成立的俱乐部。我有——我也有话语权。带土说。  
“你倒还记得？我以为你全都忘记了呢。”阿飞嘲讽地说，枪口随着他的话上下晃动，“我说，我说，带土先生，你那时沮丧又愤怒——我看出你有种，你有别人没有的东西，所以我才愿意向你伸出援手，伙计。别忘了你还住在我家里。现在呢？哦——带土先生见到了他的青梅竹马，心中的不快全都一扫而空啦。你是不是觉得世界还挺不错的？”  
我没有——  
“——我告诉你，离那家伙远一点。他是顶多拿来当安慰剂的赝品。你觉得他斯文，优雅，高尚？觉得像我这样肮脏的疯子配不上他？”  
停下，阿飞。我知道——  
“你根本不知道！你是不是要我向你描述他在床上的样子？你想不想听他是怎么求着我上他，怎么把我那玩意儿含在他嘴里？是了，你一定想听听他的喘息，里头夹杂着我的名字和乱七八糟的句子。跟你说，好笑的很，作家连做爱时都在想着斟酌词句，推敲他的本体和喻体。作家啊，看什么都像另一个东西——不要急着生气，听我说完，你这白痴。”  
阿飞边说边把手指搭上扳机，他一定是看到了带土捏紧拳头，眼神锐利起来，像伺机而动的犬科动物。带土尚余一丝尊严，而阿飞决心要将其如数摧毁。  
带土的T恤快湿透了。  
“庸俗的肉体关系，你是这么看我和他的，是吗？我告诉你，这可怜的作家可对我动了真感情。我的一个吻就能让他勃起，贴上来蹭我的大腿。你知道他喜欢什么样的人吗？即使是卡卡西也不可免俗地喜欢成功者，喜欢像我这样强大又自由的人。而你，老天啊，他和你说话只是出于同情，只是出于人类对弱者天然的怜悯，就像我们在路边看到断了一条腿的小狗时会上前摸摸它的脑袋。你要是把枪抵在一个心理学家的太阳穴上逼他说出为什么，他会告诉你只是因为人想要炫耀自己的力量。是了，宇智波带土，你这个失败者。你整天把自己泡在潮湿恶心的伤感里——‘哦，我好难过，我丢了工作’‘哦，我好难过，我毁容了。’‘哦，我好难过，我害死了一个同事。’——这些破事除了你自己根本没有人在意！”  
枪口仍然对着带土。阿飞说得没错。仔细一想，他从来没说错过。被人说到这份上，你的理智就会整个飞离肉体，成为旁观者。带土在发抖，但浑身又奇怪地燃起歇斯底里的快感，因为终于有人说了实话，终于有人不是急匆匆地塞给他一些安慰。  
他的视线在那幅画和举起的枪之间来回移动，最后定格在阿飞脸上。  
这种把戏吓不倒我，带土说，如果你不打算在第五幕开枪，就不要在第一幕的时候拿出一把枪。  
带土张开双手，耶稣被钉在十字架上时也是这样的姿势。  
开枪，阿飞，别让我失望。你知道我有多崇拜你。”  
阿飞笑起来。  
带土在那一刻确实做好了去死的准备。他看到阿飞扣动扳机，听到咔哒一声。  
“砰。”阿飞在面具后头说，“里头没子弹，你这个蠢货。”  
带土一下瘫软下来。他几乎直挺挺倒在地上，小腿肚发酸，骨头痛得要散架。  
你在欺骗观众，混蛋。这出戏烂透顶了。他喃喃道。  
阿飞大笑起来。他陪带土坐到地上，抱住他，让带土的脑袋搁在他的肩膀上。  
“嘘，嘘。不要哭，带土。”阿飞说。他轻轻拍着带土的后背，用粗糙的大拇指抹掉带土的眼泪，像在哄一个婴儿。  
“还记得你说的吗？你说‘放在美术馆里的才叫作品，放在这种破烂地方就叫神经病的自白。’不错，确实如此，带土。所以这一切都不是你的错，好吗？是这破烂地方的错。但我们还有机会，带土，我们能把这地方变成一个美术馆，让每个人都有机会亲眼见识到自己的美梦。怎么样，带土，你说怎么样？”

带土的跟踪计划可以说是完美无缺。只有一点，他接到太多投诉了。  
于是这事儿又惊动了他的老板。这回他一个电话，直接把带土叫进了自己的办公室。  
带土是托关系入的职，原本他就已经不太符合“五官端正，面部无明显伤疤”的职业潜规则，业绩总是倒数第一。这些天的投诉一把火点燃了这些。  
结果带土被他的老板骂得狗血淋头。  
他开始怀疑这个可怜的小个子男人是不是在家里受了气，是不是小孩考了倒数第一而妻子又把罪怪到他身上。是不是晚上想用性爱与她和解时却发现自己累得硬不起来。带土想着，然后在火冒三丈的老板面前嗤嗤笑了出来。他不该这么做的。  
“你在笑什么？”老板问他，声音尖细得像愤怒的仓鼠。  
我在想你是不是硬不起来。带土说。  
“什么？”小仓鼠的脸涨红了。  
你听见了。带土说。  
“宇智波带土。”小仓鼠抬高了嗓门说，“他们说你以前是警察，所以我才通了关系把你弄进来。我本来想假装没看过你的简历，没看到上头写着精神状态异常。”  
“可你故意拒载乘客，还朝他们骂脏话。你整天衣冠不整，把自己本来就可怕的脸弄得更加恶心。我很遗憾，带土，但我必须通知你，你被停——”  
你不想知道我的脸是怎么弄成这样的吗？带土问他。  
“什——什么？”小仓鼠有些犹豫不决了，“你说什么？”  
你有没有想过我是怎么被踢出警局的？  
小仓鼠来来回回地看带土脸上的伤疤。新伤，旧伤，交错重叠在一起，像幅狗屁不通的抽象画。  
带土猛地起身，双手撑在仓鼠先生的办公桌上。他朝前倾着身子，灼热的气息喷在对方脸上。  
你有没有想过我的脑子里发生了什么？  
我听起来简直像阿飞。带土想。  
阿飞的话从带土嘴里冒出来。  
仓鼠先生伸手去够桌上的电话，用颤抖的手指拨号。  
“喂，警卫，你们得赶紧来一趟——”  
带土在这时一拳击中自己的脸。他的鼻子开始流血。  
仓鼠愣住了。  
带土摇摇晃晃站起来，又一个勾拳把自己击飞出去。他的后脑勺砸在雪白的墙上，留下一块椭圆形的血痕。  
仓鼠看着他，他站在原地一动不动。  
带土扒着浅灰色的高档沙发让自己跪坐起来，一点点爬到仓鼠先生面前。他一拳又一拳地砸向自己的胃部。然后他开始呕吐，吐出一大口血，混着他早上吃的吐司和胃酸。呕吐物溅到仓鼠先生的西装裤腿上。  
不知道为什么，这让带土想起自己和阿飞打的第一场架。  
带土双手抱住他老板的腿，把眼泪，鼻涕和鲜血蹭在上面。他现在看起来惨不忍睹。  
他大声哀嚎道：“求您了——求您不要再打了!”  
这时候，警卫破门而入。  
最后，带土得到了一大笔赔偿金。公司甚至允许他带薪休假，并恳求他不要把在办公室发生的事情说出去。  
带土哼着小曲给阿飞打电话。  
喂？他说，我做完家庭作业了。


	6. Chapter 6

阿飞给他们布置的第一个作业是找陌生人打一架，然后打输。  
带土毫无疑问是其中完成得最出色的那个。他断掉的鼻中隔为他们的组织搞到一大笔赔偿金。  
要想运作一个像样的组织，你得搞到一笔钱，再搞到众人的信仰。如今阿飞一样不缺。  
这个地下俱乐部发展出许多分支。这些社会边缘人将无处发泄的情绪诉诸机械暴力。在他们用拳头把脑袋清空的时候，阿飞朝他们灌输自己的思想。  
阿飞说：“我们这代人，生在一个被定下游戏规则的世界里。”  
“钟表只是人类用工业创造的机械动力，而分秒只是它的产物。人造的时间概念夺走了原本属于大自然的权威，但我们之中的绝大部分人——我必须指出，你们中的大部分人都有相当的胆识和智慧——却被它支配得团团转。”  
“我们被‘存在即合理’混淆了视线。我们被现成的结论和光鲜亮丽的商品包围着。”  
“于是我们忘记了那背后有怎样的不公平，不正义，怎样的贫穷，失望，暴乱，黑暗。正义无法得到伸张，真相被永远掩埋。有人死在旅馆的浴缸里——”  
带土心里一惊，他想不起自己什么时候朝阿飞提过卡卡西的父亲。随即他想到，或许是卡卡西本人告诉他的。  
“有人死在办公室的电脑屏幕前，直到最后还在想那份该死的报价单该怎么写。”  
“所有独属于人类的美好情感都不得不向现实低头。一切瞬息万变，人们不顾一切地朝前冲。我们透过电子屏幕社交，对着量产的故事傻笑，毫不犹豫地接受上头递过来的产成品——”  
“我想问，制定规则的是谁？”  
“为什么不能是我们？”  
阿飞是出色的演讲者和煽动者。若是生在革命年代，他就是执政者们要警惕的那一类人。  
阿飞让带土把他的话打印下来。语句一旦落在纸面上便有了不可思议的重量，仿佛即刻成了逻辑自洽的某种体系——要知道，早期的传教士就是靠着印着教条的小册子传教的，阿飞在和他们做一样的事情。  
阿飞把家庭作业打印出来，装在信封里，在每次俱乐部结束时发放给他的太空猴子们。  
阿飞给他们布置的第二个作业是找一把枪。  
阿飞拿着手枪在客厅里发疯后没过几天，带土就自然而然地接受了阿飞持枪的事实。他懒得去搞明白阿飞到底有没有持枪证。他至少不会拿枪来伤人，带土这样安慰自己。  
在那之后，他会想，他至少不会拿枪来伤害好人。带土的底线一退再退。他一步步走入阿飞的逻辑陷阱，忘记了实际上是阿飞在判断谁是好人谁是坏人。  
阿飞厌恶规则，于是他自己制定了规则。但在这个地下俱乐部里，没有人清醒到指出他的自相矛盾。他们在烟味，酒味，汗味和鲜血的味道里狂欢。  
阿飞让他们去找一把枪。   
此时搏击俱乐部已经有了疯狂的信仰和一大笔钱，他们是渗透于地面的浓重阴影，朝四面八方飞速交错延展开去。而枪又使其发生了质的变化——枪支沉甸甸的重量让这阴影第一次具有了实体。  
带土的脑子还没彻底理解这个变化，但这显然都在阿飞的计划之中。他越来越忙碌，带土只是看着他四处奔走的背影都觉得心脏受不了。这几日，带土的面色甚至比他饱受失眠折磨的那段时间还坏。他像个活死人在四处晃悠。  
阿飞总是和带土说：“你该睡一会儿，伙计。”他热心地帮带土铺好床，把枕头拍松软。带土想喝杯咖啡提提神，但阿飞却把杯子夺走了。  
阿飞说：“去睡一会吧。”  
于是带土只能躺上床。他很快就睡着了，甚至还做了几个梦。  
梦里带土站在地铁轨道的一侧，对面站着卡卡西。两侧隔了至少三米，而中间大概有一米六的深度。带土需要跳过去。  
他硬着头皮脚下发力，接着如他所料，他没有成功。他摔倒在铁轨上，面前是到他下巴那么高的墙壁。卡卡西冲过来朝他伸出手，带土认得那是卡卡西的手。  
不远处传来列车行驶的轰鸣声。带土扭头看到左边的隧道尽头有暖黄色的光，是列车的车头灯，颜色很像搏击俱乐部里那颗孤零零的灯泡。  
“快拉呀，车要来了。”带土对卡卡西说。  
卡卡西朝他伸出手。  
却是阿飞把他拉上去。  
阿飞说：“去睡一会吧。”  
接着带土醒过来，肌肉紧绷，浑身酸痛。  
阿飞却精力充沛得不像话，带土简直怀疑在他血管里流动的不是血液而是咖啡。他像一台没有能量损耗的永动机，带土很勉强才能集中精神跟上他的步调。  
有时带土会听到一些太空猴子在暗地里议论阿飞。他们说：“听说他每天只睡四个小时，听说他出入精神病院不下三次，听说他——”  
你听他们热切又崇敬的语气，会以为他们在谈论上帝。上帝永远存在于一个又一个的“听说”中，而只有与他同居的带土知道阿飞究竟是怎样的人，这姑且带给了带土一些心理安慰。  
有时他觉得一切的进展都太快，所有的事情都在失去控制。世界仿佛围绕着阿飞旋转——世界，和卡卡西。  
卡卡西。

在带土把自己暴揍一顿后，他再也没去跟踪卡卡西。这件事一下子失去了原本该有的趣味。不过这不要紧，即使带土整日待在家里不动，他也总能看见卡卡西在他面前晃悠。还是像以前那样，除了做爱，他和阿飞从不同时出现。  
卡卡西正在一点一点入侵这个家，恰如带土所料。他看到卫生间多了一支牙刷，看到沙发上不属于他或者阿飞的外套，看到厨房里多了一套品味极佳的餐具。有一天，带土起床后看到卡卡西正在屋外的庭院里忙碌。他清理掉了杂物和垃圾，像是要把这个坟场样的地方变成花园。他的身边放着尚未撕掉包装薄膜的工具，就是你在超市的“园艺专区”会看到的那些玩意儿。  
带土问：“你在干嘛？”  
卡卡西说：“这会是个不错的花园。”  
带土说：“这个地方不需要花园。”  
卡卡西说：“我想阿飞会喜欢。”  
说这话时他抬头看着带土的眼睛。他总是有意无意地提起阿飞，像在测试带土的底线。带土想这也许是阿飞的恶作剧，也许阿飞想借卡卡西之口让带土违背他们之间的约定，这样他就有借口甩掉带土了。于是带土打起精神应战。  
带土说：“你从刚才开始就一直在用假设句。”  
带土小心地把话题从阿飞身上引开。  
卡卡西正在把那些碎掉的砖块垒在一起。带土耐心地等他做完。  
卡卡西说：“偶尔也需要一些假设。”  
带土找不出话来反驳，因为他曾经也一度依靠假设活着。他假设自己实现梦想，假设卡卡西会在原地等他。在他的假设中，卡卡西曾是一切的答案。  
但事实证明你不能把一个人当作答案，人从来只是问题。  
带土坐到那张从垃圾场拖来的沙发上，一根弹簧硌着他的屁股。  
带土说：“你不能丢掉这张沙发。”  
卡卡西放下手中的活，跟着带土坐到沙发上。你依稀还能看到这张沙发生前的样子，是那种考究的文化人会摆在客厅里的样式。如今它破烂，肮脏，每一条缝隙里都嵌满了灰尘和泥土，每一块海绵都曾经吸满雨水，然后被阳光烘干。  
卡卡西说：“好吧，按你说的办。”  
如果带土仔细去想，他会发现这些天卡卡西几乎没有对他说过一个“不”字。他不知道这是一位心理医生给卡卡西的建议。卡卡西在那时就已经察觉到了带土本人都没有察觉的事情——就像我们刚才所说的，带土总是慢一步。  
这些天，卡卡西来找带土攀谈的次数明显增加了。这一度让带土怀疑卡卡西与阿飞的感情是不是出现了什么裂痕。但带土很快适应了卡卡西在自己身边。两人甚至偶尔还会谈谈过去。  
带土好几次疑心阿飞正躲在哪个地方窥视他们，要把自己抓个正着。他一次次神经质地回头，但是阿飞不在。阿飞不在虚掩的门后，不在合不上的衣柜里，不在冰箱和墙壁的缝隙中。阿飞不在。而带土曾经觉得阿飞无处不在。  
于是带土终于能放下心来，和卡卡西说说话。  
他不知道该怎么定义卡卡西。他是他最好的朋友的恋人，他是他过去的朋友——他是他的过去。  
带土一脚踏入过去。一旦开始回忆，身边还有个热心的朋友给你补充细节，你会发现自己很难停下来。  
而这天，卡卡西终于忍不住问带土：“你是哪儿搞来的这一脸伤疤？”  
带土很高兴他问了。他仰起脸，让光线照清楚自己一塌糊涂的脸。卡卡西大概还不知道搏击俱乐部这码事，但带土不打算告诉他。  
带土问：“你指哪一条？”  
于是卡卡西凑近他仔细观察。他抬手触摸带土的脸，手指在伤疤上游走。他的另一只手撑在带土的大腿上，并且逐渐向深处移动。  
带土咽了咽口水，喉结上下滚动。  
卡卡西的手指停留在带土的右半边脸上。  
卡卡西说：“这是烧伤。”  
带土说：“不错。这是烧伤。”  
然后他第一次向卡卡西说起自己那段经历。带土一度以为自己已经克服了那段记忆，至少他不再失眠，也不再做噩梦。他以为伤口已经愈合，却在午夜梦醒时无意摸到有些发炎的创口边缘。他惊醒过来，发现伤口又一次开裂流脓——带着这样的惶恐和无能为力的焦躁，带土向卡卡西说起那段经历。  
你不会找到比卡卡西更优质的聆听者。他全神贯注地听带土讲完一切，偶尔问一些问题帮助带土把故事继续下去，且没有对既定事实做出任何判断或说教——卡卡西深知有时人只是需要把水从一个杯子倒入另一个，而你不该去问为什么。  
坐在卡卡西身边，带土终于觉得自己存在，好像投入深海的锚终于扎进海底。

但带土依然遵守着自己和阿飞的约定。尽管卡卡西数次给出了那样的暗示，他还是铁了心不在卡卡西面前谈及有关阿飞的任何事。  
带土还以为自己终于在阿飞和卡卡西之间找到了一个完美的平衡点，他希望自己能永远停留在这一刻。他既是阿飞最好的朋友，又能时不时和卡卡西叙叙旧。他一边惴惴不安地享受着这样的生活，一边想着这个气球到底什么时候会被涨满的喜悦撑破。  
这天清晨，带土在家门口看到了一个站得笔挺的青年。  
他隐隐觉得这人有些面熟，而后想起那是俱乐部的成员之一。带土想不起这个人的名字，但他知道他的来历。他在半个月前刚刚加入俱乐部，是一名记者。  
有趣的是他恰巧供职于卡卡西的父亲所属的那家报社，带土因此记住了他。他的性格很不错，但似乎是太友善了——这种性格不适合待在职场。很快，所有人都发现了这个和气的年轻人自愿待在在食物链末端。他们把一些没人愿意干的活丢给他，拿他的稿子过来冠上自己的名字——青年于是受了气，跑到搏击俱乐部发泄。  
带土原本对他挺有好感，也许是因为他与卡卡西的父亲算得上有那么一点关系。  
青年的脚边放着黑色的手提包和用绳子绑起来的一条薄被。带土全然搞不清楚状况。他好声好气地问他：你在这儿做什么？  
青年像是没看到他那样一动不动地瞪视前方，这副冷漠的样子让带土的善意扑了空。  
于是带土说：滚开。  
青年一动不动。  
带土抬脚踹向他的脚踝。  
青年一动不动。  
带土吼道：你他妈到底在这儿做什么？别逼我揍你。  
青年盯着空气大声说：“我想加入晓，长官。”  
带土说：加入什么？  
青年说：“加入晓组织，长官。”  
带土说：你他妈为什么叫我长官？  
青年说：“晓的第一条规则，是你不能问任何问题。”  
带土说：谁定的规则？  
青年说：“晓的第一条规则，是你不能问任何——”  
带土气急，他转身往回走，砰一下带上门。阿飞正站在那儿。来得正好，带土正想问问又他妈的发生了什么。  
阿飞朝他眨眨眼睛。带土得勉强从他那个面具的小洞里辨认出这个动作。  
“我打算选拔一批人。”  
带土问：什么人？  
阿飞说：“晓。你可以把它理解成搏击俱乐部的精英部队。”  
带土觉得太阳穴隐隐作痛。他说：老天爷，我们需要这精英部队做什么？  
阿飞说：“晓的第一条规则，是你不能问任何问题。”  
阿飞赶在带土发作前拍拍他的肩膀。他说：“如果他瘦，就说他太瘦；他胖，就说他太胖；年轻就说太年轻，老就说太老。这是选拔标准，明白了？”  
带土还能说什么呢？为了维持他心目中的平衡，他只能毫无怨言地按照阿飞说的做。

这么着，连着半个月都有人在阿飞家门口站桩。要是有人能坚持满三天，阿飞就会让他们进屋，住下来。于是阿飞这栋空荡荡的别墅终于有了用武之地。  
等带土反应过来时，整个屋子里已经挤满了剃着平头，面容高度相似的家伙。带土几乎找不到一点私人空间。屋外的庭院倒成了唯一能让他安心下来的地方。平心而论，卡卡西把那地方弄得很不错。他翻新了土壤，往里头加了些带土看不懂的东西。然后有一天，带土看到那里种满了蓝紫色的花。  
“这是什么？”带土问他。他对这些东西一窍不通。  
“鸢尾。”卡卡西说，他俯下身仔细检查土壤的湿度。他自制了一套相当不错的排水系统，甚至还加装了遮荫网。按照带土说的那样，他没有扔掉那张早该入土为安的沙发，只是尽最大可能做了修补和清洁。这倒使这张沙发显出一点复古的意味来。  
带土坐上去时，发觉那根一直硌着他屁股的弹簧也不见了。他倒想惊叹几句，可转念想到卡卡西做这些或许只是为了阿飞。他可不想成了自讨没趣的那个。于是他紧紧闭着嘴巴，甚至没给卡卡西一个微笑。  
卡卡西看上去不在意这些。其实他可能什么都不在意。有一天，他带了一台老式的唱片机来。他简直像个古董收藏家，带土怀疑他其实是活在时间缝隙中的小精灵。卡卡西给这个地方带来了音乐。音乐是最亲民的艺术形式，理论上它不对听众作出任何要求。我的意思是，不论你是作家，还是个精神失常的退役警察，你都能为音乐感到快乐。  
卡卡西陪带土坐在那张沙发上，从白天坐到黑夜。多数时候他只是在读带土看不懂的什么书，音乐在他们身边缓慢流淌。  
小时候带土很少花时间看什么书，对他来说精彩丰富的现实世界更加有吸引力。但他实在爱读卡卡西的东西。起初，卡卡西还不好意思向带土展示自己写的东西（卡卡西这么称呼自己的文字）。年少的卡卡西在很多方面心高气傲，唯独对自己“写的东西“遮遮掩掩。原因有二：纵使他的文字再怎么天赋异禀，比起他的记者父亲还是差了一大截；另外，写作说到底是很私人的事情。  
但带土死皮赖脸地一再要求，且每次读完都能提出相当有趣的“带土式”见解。渐渐地，卡卡西也就习惯了他做自己的第一位读者。他们在热切的交流（当然也有争吵）中逐渐搭建出一个世界。那时候他们的关系还纯粹很多。那时候还没有阿飞来插一脚。  
如今，至少在这个庭院里，他们的关系倒还算不错。

不过，屋子里又彻底是另一幅光景。拜阿飞的晓组织所赐，整个屋子变成了一个拥挤忙碌的蜂窝。这些穿着无袖黑色背心的工蜂们扛着巨大的塑料桶在客厅里走来走去。他们移开了客厅里的所有家具，在正中央摆了一张木制桌子。他们把一桶又一桶的刺鼻液体混合在一起，然后用小袋子装起来，放进冰箱。  
带土随便拦住一个人，问他们在做什么。  
“长官，”那人用力并紧双腿朝他敬礼，“晓的第一条规则，是你不能问任何问题，长官。”  
带土强忍住一拳把他揍翻在地的欲望，又拦住另一只工蜂。但毫无例外，他得到的还是一样的回答。他简直像误入了一个粗制滥造的游戏，身边每一个按照重复轨迹运动的非玩家角色都只会说一句话。  
“晓的第一条规则，是你不能问任何问题。”  
但只要看看新闻，就不难发现阿飞和他的“精英部队”做了些什么好事。高档别墅区的停车场的纵火案；ATM机被蒙面团伙砸烂，四散的纸币遭到众人哄抢；证券交易所被神秘组织从前门强行突破，里头的电子屏幕全部报废；金融街的某栋高楼外墙被人用绿色颜料喷了一个巨大的，令人毛骨悚然的笑脸……每次播到类似的新闻时，阿飞的小弟们就会开好几箱啤酒，在电视机前举杯庆祝。  
带土问：这是你们做的？  
“晓的第一条规则，是你不能问任何问题，长官。”有人说，众人哄笑起来。他们朝带土挤眉弄眼。  
他们在嘲笑我。带土想，然后他看到阿飞站在自己背后，他抱着胳膊，一声不吭。  
带土开始暴躁，焦虑，但他又得不到任何有效信息。好像所有人都在享受游戏，只有带土一个一无所知。为什么？他当然要问，可是他们只会给他毫无意义的回答，像作家无聊的文字游戏。  
他想去质问阿飞，但那家伙最近神出鬼没，带土几乎找不到机会和他好好说话。为什么？他只能向自己的大脑不断发问，为什么？  
一种熟悉的恐慌感支配了他的头脑。他跌入了谁都不在的世界。他又被所有人抛弃了。  
“睡吧，带土，睡一觉。”带土听见阿飞对他说。  
是哪里来的声音？带土回头张望，可什么都没看到。眩晕感让他几乎吐出来。他听见阿飞的声音从四面八方传来。他眼中的世界上下颠倒，饱和度极高的色彩漂浮在空气里，所有东西的轮廓线都在起舞。  
“睡吧，带土，睡一觉。”阿飞说。  
你在哪？带土大声问。他的声音被无限复制，拉长，逐渐失真。带土捂住耳朵，闭上双眼。  
“睡吧，带土，睡一觉。”阿飞说。他用双手紧紧箍住带土的肩膀，强迫他躺倒在床上。  
“接下来的事情就交给我，带土。”阿飞说。  
接着，他消失了。


	7. Chapter 7

带土醒来时，房间里静得可怕。高浓度的寂静让他的耳朵隐隐作痛。他记不起自己是怎么睡着的。每走一步，他的脑袋就像受到钝物重击那样痛。  
带土在厕所碰到一个正在洗漱的工蜂。他问：阿飞呢？  
工蜂满嘴的牙膏沫，但他还是转向带土敬了个礼，叼在嘴里的牙刷上下晃动。他朝他眨眨眼：“我不知道，长官。”  
带土早料到他会这样说。这个那个的，全都一个德性。  
他走进阿飞的房间，里面的空气冷冰冰的，没有人存在过的迹象。带土摸了摸阿飞的床，没有温度。  
阿飞走了。  
这个念头让带土紧张得几乎站不稳。他失去了卡卡西，失去了自己的搭档，现在他又失去了阿飞。他让自己冷静下来。冷静，宇智波带土，你好歹做过几年警察，想想怎么才能找到阿飞——  
打电话，你这白痴。  
带土试着拨打阿飞的电话，但一直是忙音。他在阿飞的房间里翻箱倒柜，想找到一些线索。他知道人不可能凭空消失，阿飞总会留下些什么。  
接着，他在阿飞的抽屉里找到一张地图，上面用红点标出了每一家俱乐部的地点。地图上还有个标了五角星的地方。带土不知道那意味着什么。他眯起眼睛仔细去看，很熟悉的位置，但他想不起更多了。带土只好放弃，把整张地图塞进外衣口袋。  
带土紧抓住这条线索不放。阿飞还能去干什么？他一定是去其他地方的搏击俱乐部了，去干他的大事。  
于是带土跳上他那辆出租车——他们公司的车，但他们破格批准他私用，只要他自己付油费就行。带土是不是威胁他们来着？他记不清了。他发觉自己不想去回忆，不想去知道自己是否做过这么可怕的事情。  
总而言之，他跳上那辆车，然后按照那张地图一家一家找过去。这足足花了他一周的时间。天亮时他开着那辆车造访一家家俱乐部，夜色降临时他就找家廉价的汽车旅馆住下。像带土这样失魂落魄的旅行者和私奔的小情侣是汽车旅馆的常客。隔着薄薄的墙壁，带土听到那些小情侣彻夜不眠的动静。这让他想起阿飞和卡卡西。  
这时他才想起自己同样很久没见卡卡西了，卡卡西和阿飞消失的时间点正巧吻合。带土没法不去想两人是不是私奔去了哪里，是不是卡卡西终于忍受不了他的沮丧，是不是阿飞终于忍受不了自己追在他身后问为什么。  
可是，难道卡卡西对他的善意全是假的吗？退一万步说——即使真如阿飞所说，卡卡西的善意全都是出于人道主义，就像摸摸路边小狗的脑袋——可难道他们一起在屋外的庭院里消磨过的那些时光全都不作数吗？  
所有的事实好端端摆在带土面前，可带土却找不到合适的逻辑把它们串联起来。像是有个不讲道理的家伙从六七副不同的拼图里各抓出一把碎片，拿枪顶着带土的脑袋要他把这玩意儿拼合起来。  
带土反复回忆这些事实，回忆发生在他们三人身上的所有事。他想自己一定看漏了什么，但他通常会在一个问句还没结束时滑向睡眠。原本他总是失眠，现在不合时宜的睡眠前赴后继。  
他在刷牙时睡过去，在等红灯时睡过去，在吃饭时睡过去。好像有一只手在反复拨动他脑子里的开关。  
啪，睡过去。  
啪，醒过来。

无论带土怎么用力踩下油门，怎么一路违反所有交通规则，他永远慢阿飞一步。  
偶尔有交警会拦下带土的车子，让他出示驾驶证。带土想他们一定是发现了我超速，发现我喝了几口啤酒，发现我疲劳驾驶——带土乖乖交出驾驶证，等着警察先生们把他抓走。  
但是交警们出乎意料的友善。他们脸上带着伤，撕裂的嘴角还没愈合。他们朝带土挤眉弄眼，朝带土敬礼，朝他说：“一路走好，长官。”  
一时间，带土发现他遇到的所有人都开始叫他长官。他随便走进一家餐厅，脸上带着伤，走路一瘸一拐的服务员就猛地站直身子。他们给他送上免费的肉酱意面，免费的咖啡，免费的甜点。末了，他们还得朝他挤挤眼睛，说一句：“请慢用，长官。”  
带土全然摸不着头脑。难道他们是把我认作阿飞了？  
多数的搏击俱乐部都设在当地的酒吧。带土去的时候天还亮着，空荡荡的酒吧里只有酒保在用白色的毛巾擦拭酒杯。带土冲进去，找到太空猴子们打架的地方。  
地上有还没干的血，隐约是一张人脸的形状。空气里还有汗味，烟味和酒味，带土做梦也不会忘记这样的味道，这是搏击俱乐部的味道。  
带土发誓自己嗅到了阿飞的味道，他发誓十分钟前阿飞还在这里，他几乎能看到橘色漩涡面具的残影。  
可带土永远慢阿飞一步。他只能气呼呼地走出来，问问酒保知不知道些什么。  
酒保的脸上带着伤，是参加过搏击俱乐部的人才会有的伤，那是他们的暗号，你不可能认错。  
带土气喘吁吁地问酒保：你有没有见过阿飞？你知道的，就是你们的长官。  
酒保朝他挤挤眼睛：“见过，长官。”  
带土问：他去哪儿了？  
酒保愣了愣，他把擦干净的玻璃杯放到架子上。他认真地问带土：“这是个测试吗，长官？”  
带土说：什么？  
酒保说：“这——这是个测试吗？”  
带土说：什么测试？  
酒保说：“您知道的。”  
带土开始不耐烦了。他说：是的，是的！你爱怎么想怎么想吧。现在，告诉我，阿飞来过这儿吗？  
酒保说：“您就是阿飞，长官。”

人不可能凭空消失，除非他原本就不存在。  
带土不知道是怎样的精神力量支撑着他开车回到他暂时落脚的那家旅馆。他的手机没电了，他身上一分钱都没有。他发现旅馆前台的那个男人脸上也带着伤，他朝带土露出傻乎乎的笑容。  
带土拔腿就跑，用力摔上门。到底还有谁没参与这个疯狂的游戏？世界上还有没有正常人？还有没有人——  
卡卡西。  
带土一把抓起床头的座机，然后他开始祈祷自己没有记错卡卡西的电话号码。  
“喂？”  
谢天谢地。  
“卡卡西。”带土说。  
“带土？”卡卡西谨慎地重复了一遍，“带土？”  
带土说：“是我。”  
“你终于打来了。”卡卡西听起来如释重负，“你在哪儿？”  
“卡卡西。你得认真回答我接下来的问题，好吗？”  
“……好的。”  
“听我说，我们——我们做了，是吗？”  
“什么？”  
“我们一起睡觉了，是吗？”  
“什么？”  
“我们是不是做爱了？！”带土歇斯底里地朝着听筒吼道。  
相比之下，卡卡西的反应要冷静许多。  
“是的，带土。”  
“可你为什么叫的是阿飞的名字？”  
“你说那是你在警队时的外号，带土。你说希望我在床上时这么叫你。”  
“可——”带土的音量降下来，“可你爱的是阿飞——”  
他还没等到卡卡西的回答，阿飞的声音先他一步闯入带土的脑子。  
阿飞正坐在他对面。他看起来相当不满。他说：“你破坏了游戏规则，带土。”  
阿飞说：“你向卡卡西提起我了。”  
阿飞说：“把那该死的电话挂掉。”  
带土说：我为什么要听你的？  
阿飞说：“有一个军队听我支配，我动动手指就能让卡卡西消失——你听明白了吗？识相些，把电话挂掉。”  
带土只能挂掉了电话。  
他问阿飞：到底是怎么回事？  
阿飞说：“你知道的。”  
带土说：什么？  
阿飞说：“你知道的。说出来。”  
带土说：你就是我。  
阿飞打了个响指。他愉快地说：“一语中的，长官。”

阿飞说：“我们共用一具身体。你睡过去的时候我醒过来。”  
带土说：可我们还打了一架。  
阿飞说：“那确实是出色的表演，长官。你忘了？你在你老板的办公室里，把自己揍得稀巴烂——你有向自己挥拳的能力。多数人没有。”  
带土说：你不存在，你是我脑子里的声音，我是精神分裂，多重人格——随便什么。你不存在。  
阿飞笑了起来。他说：“你以为说这种话就能让我消失？”  
带土说：你根本不存在，他妈的。他用力闭上眼睛，又睁开。可阿飞还是好端端地坐在他面前，真实得一如既往。  
阿飞说：“或许不存在的是你。”  
带土说：你想怎么样？  
阿飞说：“你说这话就有点忘恩负义了。你看，我像你一度憧憬的那样强大又自由，聪明又有胆识。我替你追到了你心心念念的小学同学，替你发泄无处倾诉的苦闷，替你执行正义——我为你做了那么多事，你却在这儿凶巴巴地质问我，长官。我好难过。”  
带土说：你觉得自己做的事情是正义的？你不过是在搞些幼稚的破坏活动——你能给谁带来正义？你——  
阿飞打断了他：“你总得先拆除再重建，长官。别质疑我，我们得一步步来。”  
带土说：你这个疯子——你这个疯子！  
带土突然紧张起来。他说：你他妈得离卡卡西远一点。  
阿飞说：“我倒也想，长官。你看，我毕竟还有那么一点人情味。你和他在一块儿时快乐得不像话。我可没见你这么高兴过。我想，要是你能遵守我们的规则，我倒可以不去管他。毕竟他能做的也只有那些。你也许没注意到，长官，他想悄悄让你的脑子恢复正常呢。他这一点那一点的，把我家搞成能住人的样子，带着你回忆以前的事情——我想，这一定是来自哪个心理医生的建议。但你病得太重了，我的朋友。他搞不定的，他没法杀掉我。”  
阿飞说：“既然你向他提起了我，既然你破坏了我的游戏规则，长官，那他就是我们的麻烦了。”  
阿飞站起来，凑到带土面前。他冰凉的双手贴在带土的脖子两侧。  
他说：“现在是我的时间。”

夜晚，带土在阿飞那栋破烂别墅里醒来。别墅里空无一人，晓组织的那些家伙都消失了。  
带土知道自己的时间又被阿飞偷走了。带土不知道自己能存在多久，能清醒多久。从现在开始，他必须把每一秒钟花在正确的事情上。  
他用水冲湿脑袋，灌下一大杯咖啡，嚼了三块牛奶巧克力，希望这些东西能让他保持清醒——他想在厨房找些东西填饱肚子，这让他注意到，晓放在冰箱里的那一袋袋化学品混合物都消失了。  
你把冷冻过的橙汁加到等量汽油里，往里撒点锯末，再加点碱水。你就能把一辆小轿车掀翻。  
他们在做炸药。  
阿飞知道，所以带土知道。  
带土得先去卡卡西那儿，他现在只能祈祷晓的那帮人没有先他一步行动。阿飞丢掉了带土的手机，所以他没法打电话。好在带土那辆车的钥匙还插在驾驶座上。  
带土得赶去卡卡西那儿。他要让卡卡西反锁房门，保持警惕，把家里所有的刀具都放在随时能够到的地方。顺便，如果时间够用的话，他得向他道个歉。  
带土从来没这么清醒过。我爱卡卡西，他想，从一开始就是我。和他做爱的是我，许下诺言的是我，对他发脾气的也是我。怪不得卡卡西会说那些话，他一直把我当成了他的男友。  
怪不得，可我却对他发脾气。可我——  
带土想，摧毁阿飞的第一步是承认自己爱卡卡西。  
接着他会去警局自首。他得让那些警察知道事情的严重性。带土清楚，此时以自己的一己之力已经没法阻止这一切了。阿飞制造的庞大机器已经嘎吱嘎吱运转了起来，而带土甚至算不上其中的一个齿轮。他早就被排除在外了。  
如果说阿飞是带土的脑子里最疯狂最强大，又最不近人情的那一部分，那么带土唯一能与他抗衡的武器就是理智和爱。  
这些看似矛盾的元素奇妙地共存于这位宇智波体内，它们等待着，蓄势待发。  
还差一剂催化剂。带土正朝他奔去。

带土驾车赶到卡卡西家楼下时已是深夜。夜色浓得出奇，在微弱的月光下，你连面前是个人还是个垃圾桶都分不清。  
整条街上的路灯都没有亮。如果带土早点注意到这一点的话，他或许就会多留一个心眼，那么他此刻也就不会被四个太空猴子摁住四肢压在地上。  
一共有五个人，他们事先破坏了所有的路灯，埋伏在卡卡西家门口，等着带土自投罗网。  
是阿飞给他们下的指示。  
其中一个说：“不愧是您，长官，真的和您预料的一样。您果然来这里了。”  
带土深吸一口气让自己冷静，他想装出阿飞的口吻。  
他说：“放开我，你们这帮蠢蛋，我就是阿飞。”  
另一个太空猴子说：“长官，您说自己一定会这么说。”  
操。阿飞太了解带土了。  
“放开，我就是阿飞。放开我。我是来杀掉卡卡西的。”  
太空猴子们大笑起来：“长官，您真的很了解自己。这句也被您预料到了。”  
“放开我！”带土猛烈地挣扎起来，但毕竟敌不过四个人。他被死死压在地上。他们掰开他的双腿，把他的裤子脱到膝盖。  
他们用近乎悲怆的口气说：“我们真佩服您，长官。您说谁都不能阻止我们的行动，包括您自己。您说，‘如果我干了什么蠢事——’”  
他们亮出一把刀，刀刃贴上带土的大腿内侧。带土被冰凉的金属惊得缩紧肌肉。这帮疯子要干嘛？  
“‘如果我干了什么蠢事，那你们就得割掉我的——’”  
带土的太阳穴突突跳动。他全身发冷，呼吸短促。他快溺死在自己的汗水里了。  
然后，他听到了卡卡西的声音。卡卡西说：“放开他。”  
从带土的角度，他勉强能看清卡卡西双手持枪的样子。枪，又他妈的是枪。为什么谁都有枪？世上是不是只剩下我连把枪也没有？  
卡卡西把枪口对准拿着刀的那个家伙。  
“放开他。”卡卡西重复了一遍。  
那个人却还想逞强。他说：“你就是阿飞先生说的那位斯文的作家？你会用枪吗？你有胆子杀——”  
“这是把勃朗宁P35。”卡卡西说，“双排弹匣，一共13发，再加上膛内1发。我现在瞄准了你的大腿。被击中的三秒内你会感到被棒球棍重击那样的疼痛，你的肌腱会被扯出来，这意味着你下半辈子得靠轮椅生活。我会击中你的腿部动脉，你会血流不止，但不会立马死掉。”  
“或者，我也可以直接击中你的脑袋。子弹会在你后脑勺开一个大洞，脑浆流上一地。你会觉得身子轻飘飘的，但同样，你不会立马失去意识——相比这个，我倒更喜欢上一种选择。你说呢？”  
对方的手抖了抖，没有说话。  
卡卡西说：“放开他，然后把手放到我看得见的地方。”  
要不是情况不允许，带土差点笑出来。卡卡西的台词是从哪部警匪片里学来的？  
他们照做了。  
卡卡西对带土说：“你能站起来吗？”  
带土应了一声。有点滑稽的是他现在只穿了一条裤衩，裤子一路滑到小腿。他站起来，拉起裤子，看着卡卡西始终用枪口对准那几个人，一点点走到了自己身边。

尽管从外面看过许多次，但这是带土第一次造访卡卡西的家。带土曾以为卡卡西的家中会堆满各种各样的书，与其说是公寓还不如说是额外开发出居住功能的图书馆。但事实并非如此。卡卡西的家简洁而单调。书倒是有，也仅有一个柜子那么多。墙上挂着一块软木，上头用大头针钉着很多张便签。各种电话号码，各种待办事务——卡卡西绝非带土想得那么超凡脱俗，他也有一大堆现实事务要处理。  
一进门，带土就被八只狗团团围住。  
卡卡西用手肘夹着他那把枪，他拍了拍手。  
“安静。”他对狗们说。  
接着，他向带土挨个介绍自己的宠物：“这位是爱伦坡，这位是海明威，这位是狄更斯，这位是马尔克斯——“  
带土呆望着这群毛茸茸的小动物，其中一只正友好地用爪子拍拍带土的脚背。  
“我在开玩笑。”卡卡西解释道，“你的裤子拉链还没拉，带土。”  
于是带土低头拉上裤子拉链。这时他才发现自己的手抖得厉害。  
他勉强扯动嘴角笑了笑：“听我说，卡卡西，我没时间了——”  
卡卡西说：“‘钟表只是人类用工业创造的机械动力，而分秒只是它的产物。’”  
这句话被阿飞打印了出来，贴在他们的屋子里。卡卡西一定是看到了。  
带土说：“这是阿飞说的。”   
“不，不。”卡卡西说，“这是芒福德说的。他是一位哲学家。”  
带土没有听明白卡卡西的意思。  
卡卡西看着带土的脸：“你知道自己看起来多糟吗？你有多久没睡觉了？”  
带土看起来有多糟？他的眼睛布满血丝，脸颊上留着至少四天量的胡渣。他身上那件T恤穿了三天——上面有汗水，眼泪，还有不知道是谁的血迹。他这副模样去到地狱办事处，门卫都不会要求他出示证件，因为他显然是他们的一员。  
“我不知道，”带土说，“我睡下去的时候阿飞醒过来。我——我不知道他去了哪里，做了什么。”  
这是带土第一次向卡卡西说起这件事。  
带土说：“我怕下次醒过来的时候，我会完全变成阿飞。”  
卡卡西按着带土的肩膀让他坐下。  
“你得休息一会儿。”卡卡西命令道，“我去给你倒水。”  
卡卡西把那把枪放在桌上。那声响让带土发觉了不对劲。  
带土把它拿起来，手指接触到枪柄时发觉这是一把模型枪。这玩意儿通常没法骗过像带土这样常和枪支打交道的人，但在夜色下骗过那几个太空猴子倒是绰绰有余。  
“我可没有非法持枪，带土。”卡卡西说，他给带土端来一杯水，“我听见楼下有动静，我的狗在狂吠——我想，一定是发生了什么。”  
“我倒想带把刀什么的，但是，你知道，写东西的人总该有点想象力。”他继续说，“幸好我写的唯一一部小说涉及到数量不少的枪支，带土，幸好我做过详细的调查。”  
卡卡西还是叫自己“写东西的人”。  
“你知道多少了，卡卡西？”带土说，他趴在桌子上，用双臂蒙住头。声音闷闷地传出来。  
卡卡西说：“我知道你遇到了挺大的麻烦。”  
带土说：“我不是指这个。我是指我的脑子。”他抬起右手食指顶住太阳穴，“阿飞住在这里头。”  
卡卡西说：“我姑且知道。”  
带土说：“什么时候发现的？”  
卡卡西说：“不久之前。在我种下鸢尾之前。”  
卡卡西说：“一开始我以为你称自己为‘阿飞’只是为了，呃，情趣？”  
带土把脸整个埋到手臂里。他脸红到了耳朵尖。原本属于阿飞的记忆开始一点点渗透进他的脑子，两人之间的界限似乎越来越不明显了。某些瞬间不合时宜地闯进带土的脑子，他现在能记起卡卡西喘息的声音，记起他肌肤的触感。  
卡卡西说：“但坦白说，床上床下你根本是两个人。开始时我确实被搞糊涂了——我以为你在生我气，毕竟我们上一次见面以那种不快收场——”  
带土说：“我从来没有生你气，卡卡西，从来没有。我只是想要让自己生你气。我得找个借口远离你。为了，为了给我最好的朋友阿飞让路。”  
要带土说出这话并不容易，但他此时已经做好了某种觉悟，做好了最坏的打算。他把这当作和卡卡西的最后一场谈话。在某种意义上也可以算是第一场，因为直到此时带土才终于窥见那张不合逻辑的拼图的全貌。  
他一口气喝光了那杯水，接着问卡卡西有没有咖啡，酒精，或者任何能提神的东西。  
卡卡西说：“我的建议是，你得先睡一会儿。”  
带土说：“我不能睡，卡卡西。阿飞要找你麻烦。他想杀掉你，再干掉我。”  
带土急急地站起来，全身的骨头发出咯吱咯吱的响声。  
他说：“听我说，卡卡西。我要你把家里所有刀具都放到手边。你得找个信得过的人，比方说你那位编辑。每隔1小时你就给他打个电话。如果你没有打，就让他赶紧报警。谁来都不要开门，卡卡西。包括我，你不能信任我。阿飞知道我的一切。他能装出我的样子来——”  
“冷静下来，带土。”卡卡西搭上带土的肩膀。  
“他会装出我的样子来，然后给你一枪。”带土说，“我不知道我还能醒多久，卡卡西。但对你做出那些坏事的都不是我——等一下，是我，也不是我。可、可你得相信我，卡卡西。我的脑子不受控制——”  
卡卡西说：“我能分辨出你们之间的区别。”  
这时带土终于忍不住问出困扰他许久的那个问题。  
带土说：“你爱的究竟是阿飞还是我？”他的脑袋发昏发涨，汹涌而至的睡意逐渐笼罩了他的意识。他说：“你在水里放了什么，卡卡西？”  
卡卡西接住带土倒下来的身子，比他料想的要沉不少。卡卡西抱住他，让他的脑袋搁在自己的肩膀上。  
卡卡西说：“是你，带土。”


	8. Chapter 8

那片安眠药至多只让他睡了四个小时。一颗普通的安眠药足以给一个普通人八小时的深沉睡眠，但是这玩意儿对他活跃过头的脑子来说只是根老旧破烂的缰绳，维持不了多久。  
他醒过来。  
他的意识正被困在主体和客体的夹缝间，此时刚从深海游了个来回，正在抖落自己的一身水滴。他掀开被子，抬起手按住自己的脸，粗糙的指腹压着眼皮。他熟悉脸上的每一条伤疤走势，但还是习惯每次起床重温一遍。  
浓重的黑暗里，他站在一堵由大大小小的抽屉垒成的墙壁前，抽屉里头存放着他的记忆。他上一次见到这副场景时，几个抽屉上挂着锁。如今所有的抽屉向他敞开。但他却不敢伸手取回其中的某些记忆。  
那是我的东西吗？还是谁寄存在我这里的东西？我是拥有我的记忆，还是我的记忆拥有我？  
他在黑暗的房间里盯着自己双手模糊的轮廓。我是谁？他想，接下来我要作为谁活着？  
他起身，下床，赤着脚踩在冰凉的地板上。他像个幽灵一样游荡在这间陌生的房间里，几次忧心忡忡地回头，怀疑自己把肉身留在了那张床上。  
如果他回头，会看到床头摆着一个相框，里头是他和另一个男人的合照，两人在照片里要年轻不少。但他没有回头，地面上透出的亮光让他确定了门的位置，他打开门，暖黄色的灯光倾泻进来。  
他眯起眼睛辨认面前的人影。他的手伸向某一个记忆抽屉——  
“带土。”卡卡西说。一共三个音节，嘴唇轻启又合上，舌头抵住上颚发出干脆利落的尾音。没有人能把这个名字念得这么合他心意，除了卡卡西。  
他说：“你为什么认为我是带土？”  
卡卡西说：“我希望你是带土。”  
他看到卡卡西站起来。两人身形相仿，但他到底还是比卡卡西健壮不少。如果真发生什么，卡卡西大概撑不过两个回合。他会先一拳打中卡卡西的脑袋，让他失去平衡倒下，接着他就能骑在他的身上，一只脚踩住他的手腕。这样，只要他伸手轻轻一拽，卡卡西的手腕就会断掉，他得有一整年没法打字。或许还会更糟，他那手会再也使不上力气，连罐啤酒都拉不开。  
当然，情况或许还会发生变化。卡卡西或许早就做好了准备。或许他报了警，或许警察正躲在窗帘后面，或许——他眯起眼睛，看到桌上放着一把厨房用刀，就在卡卡西伸手就能够着的地方，你很难认为那是什么巧合。卡卡西有所防备——不错，太好了，他对我有所防备，他早该这么做的。他简直想在全世界的街头巷尾贴上通缉令：“注意！严防宇智波带土——”  
他此刻沉稳又理智，这证明人类确实离不开睡眠，哪怕只有四个小时。这给了他的大脑一个关机重启的机会。在这个短暂的空白期，这具躯体尚未属于任何人。它只是既存事实的容器，是失去关联词的文章——  
人是参与构建事实的觉察者。有多少种人就有多少种事实。  
我是参与构建事实的觉察者。有多少个我就有多少个事实。  
我是谁？

他走近卡卡西。他正在入侵卡卡西的安全距离。  
下一秒，他看到卡卡西摘下面罩贴上他的嘴唇。卡卡西的左手勾住他的后脑勺，右手按在他的心脏位置。他惊讶地往后倒退几步，后背撞上了墙壁，卡卡西的手贴心地垫在他的脑后。  
这是一个突如其来的吻。他不明白它的意义。于是他站着没敢动弹，双手僵硬地贴在卡卡西的腰部。他像没有经验的年轻人那样迟钝地迎合着卡卡西的动作。卡卡西用舌头撬开他的牙齿，看那架势没打算留给他一秒钟喘息的时间。卡卡西的鼻尖蹭着他的脸，像根羽毛轻轻撩拨着他的心脏。  
然后，卡卡西终于放过了他，话虽如此，两人间的距离至多只是拉远了五厘米。卡卡西松开手，右手仍然搭在他的心脏位置。而他，大脑缺氧，气喘吁吁，原本毫无血色的脸也迅速泛红了。他的心脏砰砰狂跳起来，几乎要撑破胸腔。  
卡卡西像炫耀战利品那样举起自己的右手。他说：“我知道你是带土。阿飞不会在接吻的时候脸红，心跳也不会快成这个样子。”  
说完卡卡西眯起眼睛朝着他笑，那是意味着绝对信任的笑容。  
于是他才发觉，原来我是带土。  
于是带土才发觉，从他打开门的那一刻开始，卡卡西一直在紧张戒备。卡卡西一定设想过无数种情况，如果醒来的是阿飞，如果阿飞伪装成带土的样子，如果他攻击了他——  
结果，他居然选择用一个吻来判断一切。这个习惯用理智衡量一切的人，居然把所有事情押在一个吻上。说合理倒也合理，只是想到卡卡西那个理性思维主导一切的脑子能得出这么一个结论，带土就忍不住笑出来。  
这个笑容是用四小时的平稳睡眠和卡卡西的一个吻换来的。  
“幸好是我，卡卡西。”带土说。他的心跳仍然很快，因为他隐约知道自己接下来要做什么。  
他抓住卡卡西的手腕，反身把他压到墙上，同样小心地护着他的后脑勺。接下来是一个由带土主导的吻。属于阿飞的一部分记忆在他脑子里复苏，他知道卡卡西喜欢什么样的。  
带土是不会在接吻时闭上眼睛的那类人，于是他有机会亲眼看着卡卡西的理智和力气抽离出这具身体。他逐渐找到了技巧和节奏，几下动作就让卡卡西呼吸不稳，得紧贴着墙才能站直身体。带土引导着他把重量靠在自己身上，他们靠得更近了，带土的一条腿蹭进卡卡西双腿之间，他勃起了——阿飞说的没错，带土的一个吻就能让卡卡西起反应。  
带土扶着卡卡西的腰，手指毫不费力的滑进薄薄的衣物。他的手指简直不舍得离开卡卡西的肌肤。卡卡西的身子烫得惊人，甚至让带土不合时宜地想起小时候卡卡西发过的一次高烧。那次朔茂刚好出差在外，而带土坚持要在卡卡西家照顾他。那时的卡卡西倒和现在很像。浑身滚烫，意识涣散，在倔强地和带土抬杠几句后终于同意躺进带土给他铺好的被窝。  
带土把他扛过去时，他全身发软，半个身子都倚在带土身上，柔软的银发蹭着带土的耳朵，像终于卸下防备的小猫咪——天知道带土多吃这一套。他喜欢被依靠的感觉，这让他有一种该保护卡卡西的使命感。  
他喜欢看到向来冷静的卡卡西被欲望一点点吞噬的样子。对带土来说，跟卡卡西接吻就像隔水加热一大块从冰箱里拿出来的巧克力，他耐心又期待地等它融化成粘稠香甜的流动状液体，热得咕噜冒泡。接下来，接下来自然是享用美食的时间。  
“几点了？”于是带土在一个吻的间隙问卡卡西，他的小腹发紧，停下对他来说很不容易。他隐约想起自己还有事情没有完成。按照原计划，他下一步得去警局自首，乖乖伸出双手让他们把他铐起来。在那之前，带土不知道自己还有没有时间把手伸进卡卡西的裤子里。  
“离天亮还有一段时间。”卡卡西附在他的耳边说，灼热的气息扑在带土的脖子上。要说这两个以截然不同的生活方式各自独活了十二年的人眼下有什么相似的地方——他们现在都想让尽是麻烦的世界靠边站。  
于是，带土的手摸进卡卡西的裤子。他的手掌覆上他勃起的性器，卡卡西身下又是一软，嘴里逃逸出一声喘息。他这下完全失去了重心，全靠带土把他顶在墙上。  
“我不知道你和阿飞做了多少次，卡卡西。”带土说，发觉这话有些难以启齿。但他感到自己必须表达出此刻心中的神圣。“这是我第一次以宇智波带土的身份跟你做爱。我们就像伊甸园里的亚当和——亚当和亚当。”  
天底下找不到第二个人会说这种蠢话，但卡卡西笑了起来。这声轻笑迅速为他扳回一局，好像现在被扒下一半裤子失魂落魄地摁在墙上的不是他一样。宇智波带土总是能用那张嘴给他带来多少惊喜？  
卡卡西的笑让带土脸颊发烫，成就感迅速包裹了他的心脏。他能让卡卡西笑，他总是能让卡卡西笑。他以前怎么从来没想到过这个？带土多少带点报复心理地加快手上的动作，满意地看到卡卡西的笑被抑制不住的喘息打断了。卡卡西脱力地向后仰着脑袋，后脑勺靠在墙壁上，扬起的下巴和脖颈勾勒出一条好看的曲线。世界上的一切正在迅速离他远去，理智，规则，身份人设——所有的麻烦都还在，但所有的事情都无关紧要了。  
带土从来没有那么清晰地意识到自己对卡卡西的爱。这份人类心中最强大的情感此刻简直有具象的实体。带土瞪大眼睛不可思议地看着它。这就是爱，他想，卡卡西想要我，我也想要他。宇智波带土对没有爱的性行为提不起一丝兴趣，你甚至没法把那称为做爱。他看到A片只会觉得乏味腻烦，而看到洗完澡后只在关键部位裹了一条浴巾的卡卡西，他总是会勃起。他会一边和他接吻一边摸上卡卡西湿漉漉的头发，然后他会停下动作，忍着硬得发痛的欲望，帮卡卡西吹干头发——你瞧，这就是爱：你想和他做爱，但又担心没擦干的头发会害得他感冒。  
他想把所有时间都花在卡卡西身上，他能不计回报地为他做任何事，他会毫不犹豫地干掉任何想伤害卡卡西的人——  
如果那个人是你呢？带土。  
这个问题并没有像之前的无数次那样让带土乱了阵脚。他轻轻说：“结束后我会去警局自首，卡卡西。我想我们会分开一段时间。”  
卡卡西对这句话的回应是解开衬衫扣子。他那慢条斯理的动作看得带土心急，但他腾不出手来帮他。卡卡西说：“我认识很不错的心理治疗师，带土。他能帮你做个心理评估，这样法官就不会为难你，好吗？我也会出庭作证——”  
“证明什么？”  
“证明我的男朋友是个人格分裂的混蛋。”  
带土笑起来，他又凑上去吻住卡卡西，空出的一只手把卡卡西揽进怀里。十几秒后卡卡西的衬衫会掉到地上。然后，他们会转移到卡卡西的卧室，一路脱掉所有的衣物。带土会抱着卡卡西躺上床，接下来的一切都顺理成章。带土的双手在卡卡西的大腿内侧留下红色的指印，他们的身体早就高度契合了。即使如此，他进去的时候还是感到卡卡西明显屏住呼吸。他亲吻他的脖子让他放松下来。卡卡西闭上眼睛。带土的每一次触碰都让他不由自主地弓起背要求更多。对带土来说，身下是他这十二年来的执念和理想，没有什么比得到热切的反馈更让他高兴的了。  
带土觉得这件事情神圣得过了头，简直可以摆在天堂让那帮天使参观。他知道这次卡卡西会叫他的名字，带土的名字，而不是阿飞。  
去他妈的阿飞。

带土走在来时的那条小道上。街灯依然全都沉睡着，是晓那帮人做的手脚。但天已经有了微亮的迹象。月亮在冻硬的云层里露出暗淡的小小一块。这座城市将迎来初冬，这意味着白昼的加速流逝和黑夜无尽延长。不久天空的一角就会染上红色，就如阿飞的那个破坏小队的名字——晓。  
带土身上穿着卡卡西的衣服。对他来说稍微嫌小，但卡卡西说什么也不允许他再穿他自己那件脏兮兮的T恤了。带土说服了卡卡西不要和他一起出门，说服了他锁上门窗待在家里，说服了他联系自己的编辑。他们在卡卡西家门口最后一次接吻，然后带土转身离开。  
他觉得事情差不多可以告一段落了。坦白来说，这是一个不错的结局。他终于在真正意义上和卡卡西重聚，互表心意，来了一场称得上是顶级的性爱。他几乎是步调轻松地走向最近的警局，等待更高的权威控制住事态发展。他已经懒得去研究那张地图上的标识是什么意思了。这场疯狂的游戏拖得太久，他迫不及待地想抽身离开。  
但是阿飞不会放过他。  
带土并不是没有想过阿飞再次出现的可能性。可以说他做好了心理准备，因此看到阿飞时，他的表情不会比看到一个交通信号灯惊讶多少。带土打算无视阿飞，所以他头也不回地径直迈开步子。  
阿飞像带土的影子那样穷追不舍，他用极开朗的嗓音跟带土打招呼。  
“嗨，”他说，“我们又见面了。这么说，你终于睡了我的男友？”  
不要和他说话。带土在心里告诫自己，他不存在。不要和他说话，不要上了他的当。  
“他操起来是不是很带劲？”阿飞说。  
带土捏紧拳头。不要和他说话，他不存在。  
阿飞说：“你打算无视我到什么时候？你很没礼貌。”  
阿飞说：“你知道人可以忽视世界上所有的声音，唯独没法停下自己脑子里的声音。”  
不要和他说话，他不存在。  
阿飞说：“你以为这样就能让我消失？那世间所有心理医生都该失业了。”  
不要和他说话，他不存在。  
阿飞闪身拦在带土面前。  
“你最好停下。前面不远可就是警局了。”  
带土铁了心不去搭理他。他绕开阿飞，继续往前走。保持理智，他告诉自己，想想卡卡西——  
阿飞看起来被激怒了。他动作极快地向带土挥出一拳。这一秒钟里，带土脑子里进行了相当复杂的哲学思考：如果我躲开这一拳，这恰好证明我承认了阿飞的存在；如果我没躲开，他就有击中我的可能性，这又能证明阿飞存在。这一秒钟的耽搁让带土错过了躲避的时机。他咬牙站着没动，于是阿飞的拳头结结实实击中他的面门。  
“什——？！”  
带土的鼻子立刻开始流血，弄脏了卡卡西的衣服。他不可思议地看着自己的双手，环顾四周。周围没有其他人了，这一拳只可能来自他自己。阿飞站在他面前，像个夸张过头的舞台剧演员那样摆出拳击的架势，双拳试探性地朝空气中击出又收回。  
“来呀，继续无视我看看？”阿飞说。他一下左勾拳把带土撂倒在地。带土反应不及，像个沙袋那样直挺挺倒下去。他以为自己的脑子已经恢复了正常，他以为自己至少不会再像个疯子一样攻击自己——可那四小时的睡眠和一场性爱给不了他那么多。他这时还意识不到自己需要接受的是长期而稳定的心理治疗。他还以为事态有所好转，他至少能撑到警局，撑到他们铐住自己的双手。到那时阿飞再厉害，也只剩下一张嘴巴。可如今——  
阿飞一脚踩上带土的肚子，他的胃一阵紧缩，胃酸涌上喉咙口。带土挣扎着想要爬起来，可阿飞早他一步拽住了他的衣领。带土听到布料被撕裂的声音，这是卡卡西的衣服，他痛苦地想，是卡卡西的。  
阿飞单手发力把带土摔到了墙上，他的力气大得可怕。带土勉强用手护住脑袋，他知道此时自己不能被打晕，不能失去意识。阿飞看穿了他的意图，他掐着带土的脖子把他按在墙上。  
“你最好不要昏过去。”阿飞说。他举起空着的那只手，每一拳都打得带土大脑轰鸣。  
“不要睡过去，带土。”阿飞挥出一拳，带土的脑袋猛地转向右边，脖子发出可怕的咔哒一声。他咬破了舌头，脸颊肿了起来。  
“不要睡过去，带土。”阿飞挥出一拳。这给了带土一只乌黑肿起的眼睛。他眼中的世界迅速失去颜色和轮廓，像坏掉的电视屏幕。  
“不要睡过去，带土。”阿飞挥出一拳。带土的鼻子被打断了，暗红色的血一直淌到下巴，弄脏了衣领。  
先是耳鸣夺走了他的听觉，然后黑暗夺走了他的视觉。最后阿飞夺走了他的身体。  
带土的记忆到此为止。

接下来，一切回到原点。  
他们又回到那栋大楼里，是阿飞和他的组织准备炸掉的那栋楼。他们在这栋楼的最顶层。还有七分钟。当爆炸开始时，他们能看到其他人一辈子都无法看到的景色。接着他们就会死去。  
还有七分钟。  
阿飞说：“自然界很少看到老去的动物。它们找地方悄悄死去。自然界理智冷静，所以生机勃勃。老去不是常态，死亡才是。”  
阿飞说：“死亡是常态。死亡是重生。死亡是救赎。”  
带土的双手被反绑在椅背上，或者说他以为自己的双手正被反绑在椅背上。如今他的脑子就像一锅隔夜的奶油炖菜，现实和幻想间的那条线变得模糊不清。  
一把手枪塞在他嘴里。带土认出这是阿飞之前在客厅摆弄的那把枪。  
枪直捅到喉咙口，干呕的冲动让带土忘记了自己的处境，他开始琢磨这把枪究竟有多脏。  
一把枪塞在你嘴里，于是你最多只能哼哼。带土哼了几句，然后站在他面前的黑发男人把枪拔了出来，牵出一丝唾液，摇晃着朝带土的大腿坠了下去。  
带土朝阿飞身上吐口水。而阿飞认为他这么做实在是可悲得很。  
阿飞说：“你看，你还没有搞清楚状况。你可以跟我对立，可以跟我吵架。相信我，我的朋友，我会永远包容你。我不会放弃感化你的。但你不能当我不存在。回避从来不是解决问题的办法。”  
“我是你的一部分，带土。我是你身上最肮脏最可怕的一部分。我会永远待在你脑子里的某个角落，你知道我会的。我知道你还会需要我的帮助。我会躲在暗处看着你和卡卡西的每一个日日夜夜。然后，某一天，他会发现在旁边醒来的不是你。”  
“而是我，带土。”  
“你少放屁了。”带土说，连自己都觉得自己的声音滑稽可笑，“卡卡西说会给我找一个心理治疗师——”  
“你还没有搞明白，带土。”阿飞遗憾地摇摇头，“不管卡卡西说他爱的是我还是你——问题是，我们间总有一个不够格，是不是？这是你身上的宿命性缺陷，带土。不管多么高超的治疗师都改变不了这一点。不管卡卡西给出什么回答，他永远都不能爱上完整的你。永远有一部分你是被卡卡西和你自己厌恶着的，你明白吗？”阿飞轻哼一声，“当然了，这部分的你也反过来厌恶着他们。你是一个无法调和内部矛盾的可怜虫，带土，你甚至没法做到最低程度的自爱。要我说，你不如赶紧把管辖权交给我。”  
即使到了现在，带土还是不得不承认阿飞说的有一些道理。但他不想这么快放弃。他说：“那你何必选这栋楼？何必选朔茂生前工作的地方？你想证明什么？”  
阿飞说：“我想要自由。”  
阿飞一身轻松，没有任何羁绊。  
他没有亲人，没有爱人，拒绝社会责任，没有理想追求。  
他没有过去，没有未来。他把时间线徒手拆解，他只活在当下。  
阿飞想要自由。  
带土说：“是你给卡卡西寄了那封信，是你伪造了我的死亡。是你炸了我的公寓。”  
阿飞说：“是你。”  
还有五分钟。  
你把冷冻过的橙汁加到等量汽油里，往里撒点锯末，再加点碱水。你就能把一辆小轿车掀翻。  
他们在做炸药。  
阿飞知道，所以带土知道。  
阿飞举起那把枪瞄准带土的脑袋。这并不让他感到害怕，阿飞做的一切都不再让他害怕，除非——  
带土听到脚步声。  
他抬起头盯着黑洞洞的门口，从额上滑下的汗水刺得眼睛很疼。他眯起眼睛，收拢视线。  
他听到挣扎和咒骂的声音，伴随着越来越杂碎的脚步声。这些声音混入他的炖菜脑子，变成毫无意义的杂乱轰鸣。  
除非——  
他看到旗木卡卡西，双手被两个太空猴子钳制住，从黑暗里冒出来。  
“人给你带来了，长官。”太空猴子说。

卡卡西惊愕地张嘴，吐出宇智波带土用脚趾也猜得到的话：“你说要去警局，带土，你在这儿做什么？”  
他的大作家旗木卡卡西，即使到了这种关头也还是举止文雅，说话不带脏字。带土想，换了自己，被这样卷到神经病的疯狂幻想里，自己早就把对方的祖宗问候了三百遍。  
在这儿做什么？好吧，好一个难回答的问题。别指望带土失控的大脑会给你什么满意答案，他现在三分之一的脑子在希望那把枪能走火，一下崩穿阿飞的下巴；另外三分之二在想，他怎么让卡卡西活着离开？  
直到卡卡西出现，带土才开始认真考虑爆炸这件事。他原本想着，即使阿飞要炸掉这栋空荡荡的大楼，是生是死都只牵扯到自己一人。可他怎么能把卡卡西再扯进来？  
此时阿飞站了起来。他用颇为巧妙的姿势让那把枪在食指上打转，然后一下指向卡卡西的脑袋。  
“还有三分钟。”他唱歌似的说，“一切结束，尘埃落定。世界会被重启。”  
他们的世界会被重启。  
“等等，你没必要这么做。你可以把枪放下，带土。”卡卡西说，听得出他试图保持声音的镇静。他在判断状况，你几乎能听到他的大脑高速运转的声音。可谁能明白疯子的游戏规则呢？  
“枪在阿飞手里！”带土绝望又歇斯底里地吼道。  
阿飞回头给了他一拳。“闭嘴。”阿飞呵斥道。  
带土被绑在椅子上，他的椅子几乎被这一拳掀翻了，他得努力用脚尖点地才能稳住平衡。  
卡卡西正在慢慢靠近他。阿飞拿枪指着他的脑袋，手指搭在扳机上。  
“不要靠近我！”阿飞警告卡卡西。  
“你可以把枪放下。”卡卡西说，他的声音有不可思议的说服力，“听我说，阿飞没有实体，带土。阿飞不能拿枪。拿枪的是你，带土。”  
阿飞不能拿枪。拿枪的是你。  
带土眨眨眼睛。然后他看到自己双手举着那把枪，枪口对准卡卡西。  
阿飞不能拿枪。拿枪的是你。  
阿飞说：“这倒是个高明的把戏。”如今他双手空空，声音里终于透出慌张来。  
阿飞说：“你能用枪做什么？”  
带土朝阿飞的脑袋扣下扳机，子弹径直穿过阿飞的面具，正如带土所预料的那样。  
阿飞哈哈大笑起来。他说：“你看，没人能伤到我。”  
空中传来警方派来的直升机的轰鸣，探照灯好几次透过窗户射进来。卡卡西一定是照带土说的那样做了。他的小编辑报警了。  
“快走，卡卡西！离开这里！”带土对着卡卡西喊道，“这栋大楼马上就要炸了！”  
卡卡西说：“我们得一起离开。”  
带土说：“不，不。我得留在这里。我得干掉阿飞。只有我有办法干掉阿飞。”  
他用枪口顶住自己的下巴。这一刻对带土来说犹如醍醐灌顶。  
还有两分钟。  
卡卡西说：“住手。你知道我可以帮你，带土。你不必这么做。把枪放下。”  
带土说：“我不是要自杀，我是要杀掉阿飞。”  
卡卡西说：“你不必这么做，带土。听我说，警察已经来了，没有人会受到伤害。我——我给你预约了明天早上八点钟的心理治疗。”  
带土说：“我知道，我知道，卡卡西。可我受够了。他是个彻头彻尾的疯子，我得在他害更多人前干掉他。”  
带土说：“我得负责。”  
你得负责，长官。  
带土根本不怕死，他只是怕离开卡卡西。卡卡西的话一句接一句跑进带土的脑子。  
他说：“我可以帮你。我们都有不如意的时候，带土。”  
他说：“你不用杀掉他，我们都得承认阿飞是你的一部分。”  
他说：“有害的病原一直存在于每个人的身体之中，带土。疾病是病原和宿主的免疫系统之间失衡的结果。而治病的方法绝对不是杀死宿主。把枪放下，带土。”  
带土用枪口顶住自己的下巴。他的面前站着两个人。卡卡西正在极力劝说一个濒死之人，阿飞则垂下胳膊，等待带土做出决定。  
还有一分钟。  
卡卡西说：“这是鸢尾。“  
卡卡西说：“阿飞或许会喜欢。“  
卡卡西说：“是你。我爱的是你。”  
他全都记得。  
警方的直升机在楼顶盘旋。  
什么也没发生。  
什么都没爆炸。  
你把冷冻过的橙汁加到等量汽油里，往里撒点锯末，再加点碱水。你就能把一辆小轿车掀翻。  
阿飞给了他们错误的配方。  
我给了他们错误的配方。  
我是免疫系统。  
带土用枪口顶住自己的下巴，他决定赌一赌自己的运气。  
他扣动了扳机。

子弹穿过带土的下颚，打烂了他的舌头，穿鼻而出。那声响，好像有人在你后脑勺丢了颗手榴弹。同一颗子弹命中了阿飞的脑门，击碎了阿飞的面具，在他的后脑勺开了个大洞。  
那个橘色漩涡面具自弹孔处裂成两半，落在地上。于是带土终于看清楚了阿飞的脸。那是带土的脸原本该有的样子，没有一条伤疤，干干净净。阿飞的黑发被鲜血濡湿。他朝后倒下去。  
卡卡西冲向带土。他夺走了带土的枪。他根本不必费心，带土早就打算把枪交给他了。他发誓自己后半辈子再也不会拿起任何一把枪。如果自己还能有后半辈子的话。如果他的运气够好的话。  
带土想开口说话，但是他感觉不到自己的舌头。他的鼻子像个破了的风箱，鼻腔里一片冰冷湿润，空气从那里漏进来。他看到卡卡西撕咬下自己的袖子给他止血。卡卡西的手在抖，或者是他自己的手在抖。带土想不明白。他仰着脑袋，盯着天花板。他想再看一次卡卡西的眼睛，但是他没法伸直脖子。  
卡卡西说：“不要睡过去，带土。我马上送你去医院。”他的手上沾满带土的血。黏滑温热的血。  
又来了，带土想，每个人都叫他不要睡过去。现在睡过去已经不要紧了，他想告诉卡卡西，因为阿飞已经死了，而我不打算再逃避了。但他张嘴，只能吐出有气无力的血沫。  
现在睡过去已经不要紧了。  
祝我好运，卡卡西。  
如果说旗木卡卡西是极简务实的线条勾画，那么宇智波带土就是浓烈热切的色彩和光影。他们的相互吸引带有强烈而不可回避的宿命感，而他们的分别——你也看到了，他们的分别导致了这样那样的一堆破事，把这个国家的小小角落搅了个天翻地覆。  
卡卡西有时会提出“如果那时”之类的假设，作为小说家，他的职业就是提出假设。他倒是能想到不少好结局，但当他看到带土躺在病床上努力朝他笑时，他就觉得现在也还不错。  
朝自己开枪的宇智波带土花了整整五天才醒过来。他接受了十几场手术，进了三次重症监护室，两次失去心跳。  
卡卡西在他的病危通知书上签字。他从来不希望自己的名字出现在这样的地方。  
五天后，宇智波带土醒了过来。他的整个脑袋被纱布裹得严严实实，只露出了两只眼睛。他用两只眼睛努力朝卡卡西微笑。  
有时卡卡西会想到，或许平行世界的哪个“他们”会不像自己这么走运，“他们”会永远分开。他们的其中一个会永远活在另一个的记忆里。  
他没法不去思考那些可能性，思考两人的分别会带来什么，接着又深切感受到自己是何等的幸运。  
再过不了多久，带土就能下床走动，接着迎来他的庭审。卡卡西会让一位值得信赖的心理治疗师评估带土的心理状况，他会在法庭上为他们出庭作证。  
听证会会被带土戏剧化又带有一丝悲剧意味的故事感动，法官会判他缓刑，毕竟他没伤及人命，也确实表现出了自首的倾向。  
但带土逃不掉巨额的赔偿金，他得赔偿那些被炸掉的ATM机，被胡乱涂鸦的大楼，被破坏的电子屏幕。带土会说服卡卡西卖掉那个版权，开始写新作品。卡卡西没有理由不接受。  
他们用那笔收入偿还了带土的罚金。至于阿飞，阿飞彻底消失不见了。带土接受了一段时间的心理治疗，他的两个人格融合得相当好。阿飞的某些特质确实留在了带土身上。  
接着，两人彻底抛下这些破事。他们想去旅游，再挑个合适的地方定居下来。他们可以养上一堆猫猫狗狗，在阳光明媚的时候全家在庭院里晒太阳。  
猫狗懒洋洋地翻着肚皮，带土会穿着颜色鲜艳过头的T恤和裤衩，太阳镜架在脑袋上。他会抓着橡胶管子往草坪洒水，而卡卡西会问他晚餐想吃什么。  
街道上是绵延不断的蝉鸣声和几声鸟叫。冬天早就过去了。空气中弥漫着新割的青草味道。这个瞬间仿佛是被上帝特意从时间线中完整切割下来并镀上玫瑰金色的。  
常人都会感叹一句：多希望时间能停留在这一刻。但对带土和卡卡西来说，他们享受，但并不留恋。这些年的安定平稳终于让他们学会了向前看。他们一面切身体会着当下的美好，一面又发自内心地相信将来也会是这样。他们的幸福来自于双方的陪伴，其他的所有事似乎都无关紧要了。  
你可以说时间抛弃了他们，但更像是他们抛弃了时间。  
这些事都不难做到，更多时候它是像自高处流下的活水那样自然而然的事情——前提是，你找到了你的灵魂伴侣。  
宇智波带土和旗木卡卡西很幸运，因为他们确实找到了。  
在病房里那些百无聊赖的时光，卡卡西就坐在带土床边，向他说这些故事。他们有时在回忆过去，有时在遐想未来。作为小说家，卡卡西能轻而易举地拉着带土跳脱如今这算不上太舒适的现实环境。因为这个，带土的心情一直不错。  
今天他终于能移去脸上的一部分绷带了。医生告诉他，今天开始他就不用吃流食了。他可以吃些真正像样的食物了。  
带土很高兴，于是让卡卡西去给他买些甜食来。卡卡西离开病房时他才想起，自己还没来得及告诉他要买哪个牌子的红豆糕。但卡卡西已经走远了，给他拆绷带的护士也走了进来，带土只好作罢。  
是个男护士，不是平常负责带土的那位年轻女士。带土此时只觉得有些新奇。他没法移动脑袋，使很大劲也只能稍微抬起脖子。于是他注意到，这位新来的护士留着黑色寸头。  
带土的脑袋里嗡得一声。  
这位护士一边煞有介事地摆弄着带土床头的档案板，一边俯下身凑近带土。  
“好久不见，长官。”他说，“别担心，一切顺利进行。”


End file.
